


It All Started With A Look

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: 21 Jump Street (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an AU, and it's set in 2012. Elliot and Olivia are together when the story starts. There are also 21 Jump Street chars in this, but not that shitty ass movie, that I KNEW Jonah Hill was going to fuck up, the tv show. It's going to be a bit angsty, but there will be no breakups. There is also John/Fin in this because honestly I ship them as much as I ship EO. OMG THEY'RE SO CUTE!! Anyway, it's a WIP and I hope ya'll enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The characters of L &O: SVU do not belong to me. I got this idea and I had to run with it. I swear, it's not going to be a WIP, it's only a oneshot. I would love to add more WIP but I'm trying not to until I get some finished. Okay. So. This is completely AU for the most part so you don't have to really know much. El and Liv are together when the show begins. It's just not set in 1999, it's set in 2012. Hope you like! XD**_  
It All Began With A Look  
By Julia

The morning of the day that Olivia Benson was supposed to start working with her boyfriend in SVU was bright and sunny. Olivia was lying on her bed, her head in the crook of Elliot's arm. He was still asleep. She smiled as she watched his deep breathing. They'd been together for a year. Olivia wasn't sure when he was going to make things official. She wanted him to. She loved him more than anything in the world. Olivia didn't want to be with anyone else. She didn't know how he had stayed single before they met. But he had. Olivia continued to watch his breathing as he slept. She ran her hand over his short brown hair. Olivia loved his blue eyes. She didn't want to wake him. It was time to get up and go in to work. She was actually excited. She'd requested SVU. Not because of Elliot, though. She had a past that she'd never told Elliot about. She was afraid that he wouldn't love her anymore. 

While she was thinking about that, Elliot's bright blue eyes opened. "Hey." He said sleepily. "How long you been awake?" He rolled closer to her, and pressed kisses on her face. 

Laughing, Olivia kissed him back. "Not long. I was watching you sleep, baby." She snuggled up closer to him. "We do have to get up and get ready for work." Neither one of them made a move to get up. 

Elliot pressed his lips to hers again. "I know we do. Do we really have to go? I just want to stay in bed with my sexy fiancée." 

"El, we have to.... wait... what?" She asked, looking at him. "What did you? Oh my God." While she'd been exclaiming, he'd gotten into the night stand, and pulled out a ring. Tears filled her eyes. "Oh my God, Elliot!" 

Elliot looked at her. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I fell in love with you almost at the same time I saw you." He was holding out the ring, getting ready to put it on her finger. They had met in a coffee shop. Elliot had been with his partner and Olivia had been there by herself. She'd been sitting alone, drinking coffee. It had been like those old movies, and he had gone over to see her. It had been love at first sight. He looked at her brown eyes, which were brimming with tears. "Olivia, I somehow lived thirty-five years without you. I don't know how. But then I met you and things began to click and make sense. I love you. Please, marry me so I never have to know what it's like without you." 

Tears filled her eyes, and she could hardly see. "I will." She said, and he slid the ring on her finger. She pressed her lips to his. "Can we be late? Suddenly you look irresistible to me." 

Laughing, Elliot said, "Don't worry. Tonight I will give you the best sex you've ever had, but now we have to go to work." He laughed as she pouted. "Olivia Benson, you are starting a new job today, you can be right on time, okay?" He said, pressing his lips briefly to hers and then actually got up. "Come on, baby." 

Sighing, Olivia got up, staring at the ring, she loved it. It was a beautiful white gold with a large 14 carat diamond. She loved it so much. She almost couldn't take her eyes off it. "Baby, please tell me you can afford this." She said, as she followed him to the kitchen to start the coffee maker. She put some bagels in the toaster. 

"I promise that I can. I don't want you to worry about a thing, okay?" He told her, as he got out the butter. Then he got out grape and strawberry jelly. He gave Olivia a smile. "I love you, Olivia. You make me very happy." He gave her a kiss. 

She kissed him back. "Then when are you going to move in here?" She asked, arching her eyebrow. "We should just do it." Elliot was Catholic. It was hard convincing him to do certain things. She was hoping he'd agree to move in. Olivia got out a coffee cup. "What do you think working together will be like?" She asked. 

Looking at her, he shrugged. "If I do that, we can't get married in a church." Elliot didn't have much in this world, but he did have his Catholicism. Elliot knew it was always there for him. He wanted desperately to live with Olivia. He practically lived with her as it was. He just wasn't sure if he should agree to it or not. Elliot looked at her. "I do want to though." 

Olivia stood next to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Come on, baby. You already practically live here. You could still have a church wedding. Just not a Catholic one maybe. Please, baby. It's going to be horrible being apart." 

Looking down at her, Elliot didn't know what he would say. Elliot knew that she really wanted to do that. Live together. She'd been begging for them to live together for a long time now. Elliot looked down into her beautiful brown eyes. He was one of the few people on the planet who was taller than she was. Elliot looked at her. "You know I want to.... I really do." He knew he was wavering. He couldn't say no to her very often. She was beautiful and sexy. Elliot loved her. He had never loved anyone else in his life like he loved her. "Liv... I love you so much. You know that."

Olivia met his strong blue eyes. She loved looking into them. They were beautiful. It was like looking up into the sky. The beautiful sky free of clouds. She could stare into Elliot's eyes all day. It was her favorite thing in the world. She said, "I know you love me. I love you too. That's why I want to live with you. We'll find a church that will marry us, okay? Please, let's do it." 

As the bagels popped, Elliot pressed his lips to Olivia's deeply and passionately. When he pulled back, he said, "Okay. We can live together." He smiled at him. Elliot laughed. "You know, I have fought for my country. I am a very strong guy. You, I totally fold to you." 

Olivia giggled and kissed him, then pulled away so she could get their breakfast. "I know. But you love me." She said, buttering and jellying her bagel. "We just have enough time to take a shower after we eat." She said, giving him a bright smile. 

Nodding, Elliot took a deep sip of his coffee cup and then a large bite of one piece of his bagel. "You are going to be great today. I just know it. You are an amazing cop. We will be great together." Elliot said, as he set his twinkling blue eyes on her. 

She gave him a smile. She took a bite of her own bagel. That's when it hit her. This was going to be the rest of her life. This was it. It was her person. She was going to be happy with the person who loved her. It blew her mind. Olivia looked at him. She smiled and a couple of tears dripped out of her eyes. "You are amazing and I love you." He smiled right back at her. 

When they got to work, they were right on time. Cragen came out to welcome Olivia to the squad, and then he ushered Olivia and Elliot into his office. He wanted to make sure that they weren't going to cause a problem being together and working too. It wasn't an official rule, but Cragen wanted to make sure they'd not get IAB after them. Cragen was a fair man, and they knew he'd fight for them if he had to. 

They shared a glance before they turned back to Cragen, waiting for him to start the conversation. Olivia hoped they weren't about to get a big lecture. Olivia was not in the mood for a lecture. Especially since she was new in the unit. "What are we expected to discuss?" She asked him, her left hand finding El's hand.   
Cragen eyed them carefully. He didn't know where he wanted to start. "I'm captain of the unit. I need to make sure that you two are going to be as professional as you can about this. It's not an official rule that you can't be together but I do want to avoid IAB coming after the department. We're the SVU, we get them after us enough." 

They shared a look again. Elliot squeezed her hand before he turned back to look at Cragen. "Don, you should know, I asked Livvy to marry me this morning. So you've got that to worry about." Elliot thought he'd better employ full disclosure. It was easiest, Cragen would have all the cards, and would be able to deal with things if they came up. 

Letting out a breath, Cragen said, "Okay. Well, first, congrats. I know you two will be happy together." 

The talk was interrupted when Fin knocked on the door. "There's a body in Central Park." He told them. 

Elliot and Olivia got up and went off with Fin and Munch. They followed them in Elliot's car. He was in a great mood. He was glad that they'd escaped mostly unscathed from their meeting. Olivia was playing with her long brown hair, making sure she could still see their friends' car in front of them. Elliot thought that Olivia was completely beautiful. She was sunny and happy and it made her glow from the inside. He was wondering if all the time together wasn't going to start causing problems. He doubted it, since they spent so much time together now. He was with her nearly 24/7, and he knew that they'd probably be fine. It was how he knew they'd be okay living together, even if he was still nervous about moving in officially. Elliot wanted to mention that they should get a place, but maybe it would be better if they saved up for a little while. Livvy's apartment would never fit a kid once they'd decided to have one. Olivia was on birth control, Elliot had wanted to put up a fight but he'd decided it was okay until they got married. Livvy had agreed to go off of it when they got married. 

The crime scene was mobbed with CSU techs and beat cops already. They got out of the car, and they walked up with Munch and Fin. Olivia wondered if they always acted that way around each other, flirty. She knew she should probably not mention it, since she was the new detective. She didn't want to start fights if it was the case. Olivia and Elliot went to talk to the ME and Munch and Fin went to talk to the witnesses. Olivia pulled out her pad to start working on asking questions. Liv was a snazzy dresser. Very feminine too. She asked, "What's your estimate of the type of death?" 

The ME, Melinda Warner, was knelt over, examining the body. "She appears to have been strangled." She said, pointing to the neck. "She's got rope burns. I'll know more when I get her to the lab."

Elliot asked, "What do you think about how long she's been dead?" He had his own little pad out. He was scribbling just as quickly as Olivia was. 

Melinda shrugged as she checked around the body with her gloves on. "I think it's been about twelve hours. It's just a guess. I'll let you know for sure when I examine her more." 

That's when Munch and Fin came over to debrief them on what they'd heard. Munch said, "The witnesses say that they saw a man dressed in black with the victim, and they heard some screams. By the time they saw him, he was done with the raping and the murdering and he was running away." He said, "I assume that we'll find out more when we know who the victim is. Did she have any id?" 

Elliot held up his notebook. "Yeah. I wrote down her info. Her name's Janice Wheeler, she lives on the Upper East Side." He finished talking and put his notebook away. He looked to Munch and Fin. "Do you guys want to go and interview her family or find out where she works? Liv and I will do whichever you guys don't." 

Fin was the one who replied. "We can go interview her family. You and the little woman can go to her work." Fin and Olivia got along fabulously. They were like brother and sister. They'd spent a lot of time hanging out since Olivia had been dating Elliot. 

Smirking at him, Olivia nodded. "Okay. We'll meet you guys back at the station." She said. She managed to not grab onto Elliot's hand as she was standing there. 

"Just behave yourself on the way over there." Fin said, making a face at Olivia. He liked teasing her. 

Laughing, Olivia nudged him with her shoulder. "Always." She replied, as she went to follow Elliot back to the car. She couldn't keep her hand out of his on the way back to the car. She knew she was going to like working with Elliot. Fin, too. She didn't know Munch that well just yet. But he seemed very cool. "When they reached the car, Elliot opened the car door for her. She climbed in, and he went back around to climb in. They were quiet on the way to the station to look the woman up on the computer so they could find out where her job was. 

When they finally got to go home that evening, they had some Chinese food and beer. They had even gone to Elliot's apartment and got some clothes and things. They went back to their apartment. Olivia went to the kitchen to open the containers and Elliot took his things to their bedroom. Olivia called, "Do you want plates, baby, or just eat out of the containers?" 

As he came in the kitchen, dressed in sweats and an NYPD shirt, he said, "Containers, it will stay hot longer." He went to open one of the beers. He sighed. "This day was so long." They'd talked to Janice's co-workers, and they were no closer to finding out who attacked her. Munch and Fin didn't have any leads, either. They were going to start fresh in the morning. Elliot gave her a kiss. "Go get comfy and we'll watch a movie while we eat this." He told her. 

"OK." Olivia said as she headed off to the bedroom. She put on one of El's football jerseys from college and then headed back to the kitchen. She grabbed one of the beers to open it up. Then she grabbed one of the forks, and some of the containers so they could go pick a movie from the DVD cabinet. Elliot carried the rest. He let her sit down while Olivia started eating moo shu pork and rice. "Pick something good, baby. I'm exhausted." She said. 

Laughing, Elliot said, "Yes, dear." He opened the doors on the side of the entertainment center. Elliot looked through the DVDs and blurays. Smiling happily, he selected The Princess Bride and then put it in the bluray player. He joined her on the couch. He picked up one of the containers and started eating some chicken. He put his legs on her lap. She made a face at him. "You love me, and you know it." 

"I do." Olivia agreed, and they settled into eating and watching the movie. It was times like this that Olivia treasured. Just every time they got like this, it made her practically glow. It felt very domestic, Olivia hadn't always had a very good home life. Her life with her mother had been very tumultuous. Life with Elliot had been far from that. It had been everything she'd wanted and more. 

About an hour later, they were kissing madly on the couch. Olivia was underneath Elliot, and her arms were around his waist. She was groaning. His kisses were driving her crazy. Olivia didn't think she could go on much longer. She parted her legs, letting him slide easily between them. She groaned some more as his hand slid up her shirt, to cup one of her breasts. Her hips rocked a little against him. His kisses always set her on fire. She held him even closer, and he stopped kissing her long enough to hoist her and carry her to the bedroom. After he'd dropped her on the bed, he peeled his jersey off of her and dropped it on the floor. 

His mouth took one of her breasts and he sucked on it, his tongue flicking her nipple. Her back arched hard, and she groaned, one of her hands running through his short hair. She tugged a little as he moved to the other one, sucking and licking that nipple, too, and let out a soft groan. Olivia was definitely getting wetter by the minute. His hand went to her sex, and slipped two of his fingers inside her. She let out a long moan. "Oh, honey, I love the foreplay, but I need you inside me right now." She said breathlessly. 

Lifting his head, he met her brown eyes. Liv definitely meant business. He parted her legs even more, and reached for a condom from the drawer. He unwrapped it and carefully slid it onto his length. Then he held himself above her, and before he could enter her himself, she grabbed him and did it herself. Then his hips began to rock, and Olivia sighed it felt so good. Elliot's breaths came in short pants, and his lips claimed Olivia's as they moved together. She moaned as she kissed him deeply. Her orgasm was close. Her legs wrapped around him, holding him in close.

Elliot groaned, as his body shook with his orgasm. Olivia was groaning too, her own wasn't that far behind. He kissed her one more time and then carefully slipped out of her. Tying off the condom, he pitched it. Then he joined her on the bed again, curling up next to her. "Wow." He said, as he wrapped one arm around her waist. His eyes were already starting to droop a bit. 

Olivia nodded, yawning a bit. She was tired, too. She turned to face him. He was lying on his stomach as he looked at her. His eyes were barely open. He half smiled at her. She said, "You know, we should probably go to sleep." She yawned some more, as she leaned to kiss him lightly. 

"Yeah. We probably should." Elliot agreed as he almost fell asleep right there. He nudged closer to her, and his breathing began to even out. She smiled as she watched him sleep. Before she let herself drift off to sleep, she went into the bathroom. Her period had been late. She'd ran out of birth control two weeks ago, and she'd gone a couple of days without them. She had never thought that they'd have to worry about it since they used condoms, too. But her period was late. Olivia hadn't told Elliot just yet. She wanted to make sure that she was or wasn't before she told him. Olivia got the test out of the cabinet and peed on the stick. She set it on some toilet paper on the counter. She sat and waited impatiently for the stick to proclaim whether she was or wasn't. She pulled Elliot's jersey again and her underwear. She had to wait five minutes. There was three minutes left. She didn't know for sure what she wanted it to be. Olivia wanted to be a mom, but she had just started in SVU. But these things happened. She didn't know what she'd do if she was. She supposed that she'd have to deal with whatever happened. The timer dinged. 

 

_**Author's note: Okay, I lied. It's going to be a work in progress. XD** _


	2. What Will We Do Now?

Chapter Two: What Will We Do Now?

Her heart was pounding. She didn't know how to say it but she knew she had to. The line said she was pregnant. Olivia let out a deep breath. They were going to have to figure this out. She just wasn't sure how. They hadn't planned on her getting pregnant like this. Olivia let out a deep breath. Getting up, she went back to bed, slipping under the covers. As she started to drift off to sleep, Olivia knew she was going to have to find some way to tell him. She just hoped that he'd be okay with it. Their lives were about to change in a way that they had never imagined. 

The next morning dawned bright and sunny again. Olivia awoke, not sure what she'd say to Elliot. She awoke to him still sleeping, and she couldn't help but smile as she saw him. He looked so precious. As always. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, and decided to let him sleep before she woke him up. She thought it would be nice, since they'd most likely have another long day like they had the day before. Olivia was loving it so far though. As she was getting breakfast ready, her cell phone rang. Olivia opened it to answer it. She needed to get a new phone. "Hello?" She said, not having bothered to check who it was. She was mixing up stuff for French toast. 

It was Fin. "Hey, babygirl." He said. His full name was Odafin Tutuola. He and Liv could talk on the phone for hours. He was relaxing on his bed. Munch was getting showered. They had just spent the night having lots of sex. 

Olivia got out the bag of Texas toast for the French toast. She put a couple of pieces to soak in the batter. She heard rumblings from the bedroom. "Hey, Fin. What's up?" She asked, putting both pieces on the griddle. 

"I just called to see how you were doing. I know that we'll see each other in a little while but I wanted to tell you something." He was about to tell Olivia about his and Munch's relationship. Which he did have permission to do. He'd asked Munch. 

This made Olivia's ears perk up. She wondered what the news was. "What.... what kind of news?" She asked, as she put on another few pieces of toast. 

Fin couldn't help but smile as he told her. "Babygirl, Munch and I are together." He said, his tone happy. "You.... we're not telling anyone else, so you can tell your man but that's it." 

That made her gasp. "What?" She gasped again. "Wow. You know.... I had wondered about you two..... but I swear, I won't even tell Elliot if you don't really want me to. But wow.... Fin. That's really amazing. I'm really happy for you. You deserve to be happy." She got quiet. "Fin, I have some news for you too, and.... you can't tell anyone either." 

"Oh, babygirl, that sounds serious." Fin said. "Okay, I'm all ears and I won't say nothin'. Fort Knox." 

After Olivia had giggled, she said, "Okay, I..... I took a pregnancy test last night. It.... it was positive." She said, flipping the pieces of French toast. She hoped they had enough syrup. She didn't want to have to use powdered sugar. "Okay, tell me what you think." 

This made Fin quiet for a few. He wasn't sure what to say. He knew he should say something. He asked, "You told Stabler yet? Seems like something he ought to know." 

"I'm going to tell him this morning, that's why I'm making French toast for breakfast." She laughed a little. "I'm just happy. I hope he is too. I'm sure he will be. I mean...... it's a baby. One that we hadn't planned on...." There was worry in her voice. 

"Hey, babygirl. Don't worry. You'll be fine. El will be happy with the news of a baby. I know he will." Fin didn't think she should worry about whether El would be accepting. She should just be able to tell him that she was having his child with no qualms. 

Olivia flipped French toast and got out some bacon. She put it on the griddle too. "Yeah. I will be fine. Don't worry about me. Look, I'll see you at work. I'm finishing up breakfast. El and I will be late but we'll be there." After that, they hung up. Olivia finished up breakfast. Before she could go wake Elliot, he came in the kitchen. "Morning, baby." She said, as Elliot got out a coffee cup so he could get some coffee. 

Elliot poured his coffee, and put the pot back. Olivia was placing their breakfast on the table with the syrup. Elliot sat down. "What do you have to tell me, Olivia?" He asked, looking at her. "Whenever you make French toast you have something to tell me." 

Sitting down next to him, and putting French toast on her plate, Olivia said, "Elliot, this is not going to be easy to hear. I.... I was late." She paused to let that sink in. "And.... there's going to be a baby." Olivia didn't think it should come out slow. Best to rip it off like a band aid. 

His fork halfway to his mouth, he looked at her. His mouth dropped open in shock. He put his fork in his mouth and started chewing. Elliot wasn't sure what to say. Elliot had never expected anything like this to happen. He ate some more, trying to decide what to say. Finally he said, "How..... how did this happen?" 

As she took her own bite, Olivia thought about how best to answer. "There was a couple of days a couple of weeks ago where I went without birth control. I ran out. I didn't think it would matter because we were using condoms too." She said, and then filled her mouth to keep herself from word vomiting. 

Elliot didn't know what to say. He didn't want to sound like a jerk. Elliot was not unhappy about it. He just wasn't sure how he felt. They hadn't planned on this. At all. He looked at her. "Olivia, we never planned for this. I don't know what to say." 

"Say you're happy for me. Say you're happy for us. This may not have been planned, but we can look at it as a good thing." She pleaded. Olivia was starting to get upset. Why was El not excited? She was. Besides being a cop, all she wanted was marrying Elliot and carrying his babies. It did not reassure her that he wasn't seeming to like the idea. "El, we've planned to have kids." She reminded him. 

Letting that sink in his head, Elliot finished his breakfast and swallowed some of his coffee. He let out a slow breath. "I know we did, Olivia. It's a good thing. I just..... we're not prepared for this. We don't have room for a baby. I was thinking we'd get a house so we could raise the kids..... I just.... we're not ready." 

Pushing back her chair sharply, Olivia looked at him, tears brushing her eyes. She wiped some of them away. Olivia did not know how this could possibly be happening right now. She looked at him. "Elliot, I know that you like to do things a certain way. We can't really worry about that right now. We're going to have a baby. We have to deal with this. You can't really worry about that right now. We're going to have a baby. We have to deal with this. You can't just say that we didn't have this planned out. We have to come up with a plan. We have a big responsibility to be good parents." She went to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. 

Elliot cleared up the dishes, and went to the bedroom. "Liv, please.... we have to talk about this. I'm sorry I upset you..... I didn't mean to." He tried to say as he opened the bedroom door. She was getting dressed. He tried to touch her arm. She did her best to shake him off. Elliot let his hands fall to his sides. "Livvy.... please." He said. 

"We have to go to work." She said, as she turned to get her shoes out of the closet. Olivia did not believe this. That he could be like that. Never once had he said he was happy. Or it was a good thing. Olivia had never been so angry at him. She was so disappointed in him right now. Her hands shook as she finished putting on a pair of ballet flats. She wore a pair of black pants, a billowy white blouse, and a black vest. She ran a brush through her long brown hair and then left the bedroom, not uttering a word to him. 

Elliot sighed. He had definitely made a mess of things. He got out a brown suit and an olive green dress shirt and a matching olive green tie. He finished getting dressed quickly and got out dress socks and dress shoes. He was not looking forward to the work day. He knew he'd have to find some way to get her to forgive him or it would be very silent too. He didn't want to have to be worrying about the case while his fiancee wasn't talking to him. It would mean a very long day. He wanted to rewind, and give her the reaction she wanted. But there was no way of doing that. He couldn't change the past or move time. He went back to the living room. Olivia was waiting for him. They always rode together now, Olivia didn't have a car anyway. He grabbed his keys, and she made sure she had her apartment keys, and they left the apartment. There were no words spoken on the way down to the street. The apartment building did not have a garage, so they had to park on the street. Usually not at all close to the building. 

Olivia knew Elliot was very uncomfortable. She found a part of her was very glad about it. She just didn't know how they'd make it through this day. She really didn't want to be around him right now. She wanted to be in her pjs and in the living room, watching stupid shit on tv. That's when she felt the cramps. "El.... El!" She said, tears filling her eyes. She reached out for his hand. They were on the way to the car. A hand went to her stomach. 

Putting his arm around her shoulder, he said, "I'll call a bus... it'll be faster than getting to the car." He said, pulling out his cell. He was hurriedly dialing as tears poured down Olivia's face. Elliot was scared too. He didn't know how they could get through this if they were losing the baby. He knew that he hadn't been excited about it, but it was his baby. The baby he'd made with Olivia. This was really scary. He could barely tell the 911 operator where they were. He managed though, and it wasn't long before they were on their way to the hospital.

Olivia was the most worried she'd ever been. It felt like she was bleeding...... she was trying to keep herself from worrying. She was holding her fiancé’s hand all the way to the hospital. When they got there, they got her off to a room to see what was going on. Olivia told them she was pregnant, and all of a sudden they were all more concerned. It didn't allay her fears. Elliot was stoic and looked worried. He held her hand tightly and didn't say much. She knew why, he was her protector, even if she disagreed she needed one, and he couldn't protect her from this. It made sense to her. She was so scared. She tried to keep herself from crying until they knew what was wrong. It wasn't really working. 

They made her go and get an ultrasound after they'd taken her blood. They'd helped her clean up, and she had been bleeding. By now, Olivia was expecting the worst. Elliot went with her to the ultrasound. His blue eyes were wide and scared. The doctor's eyes were worried and her face did not look happy, either. She was wiping off the jelly from Olivia's stomach when she gave them the news. "You....... I'm sorry to tell you this, Mrs. Benson but you've.... you've miscarried your baby." Olivia's brown eyes filled with tears. She turned to Elliot, squeezing him tightly. The doctor was talking, but Olivia wasn't paying any attention at all. She was busy trying to forget what happened. All she was focusing on was Elliot. 

They let her go home not long after that, and Elliot called Cragen to let him know they wouldn't be in for a little while. They caught a cab home. Olivia went straight inside and took off her clothes. Once she had taken a shower and was wearing a large Knicks sweatshirt of El's, she finally spoke. "Throw my clothes away, would you?" She crawled into the bed. 

Elliot looked at her. He knew which one she meant. "Are you sure?" He asked. He didn't want her to end up regretting it later, when she was done with her grieving. 

Olivia closed her eyes. She knew that he didn't mean anything by it, so she tried to hold her tongue. "Yes, I'm sure. I know for a fact I will never want to see those clothes again." She pulled the covers over her head and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come. 

_Six Months Later_

It was cold outside. There was snow on the ground. They had a new house in Brooklyn. Elliot had managed to get a good deal on it, it was a foreclosure. They got a bank loan for the house and it wasn't going to take much time at all to pay the bank back. Olivia hadn't been back to work yet. She was going back that day. She'd been very depressed, and El had almost had her committed. It had worried him. He was feeling better about it all now. She was finally starting to come around to being okay. 

Elliot had been wanting to bring up seeing if they were going to be able to have kids at all. The doctor had told them that it was one of those freak accidents, and they should be fine. Elliot wanted to know for sure. He knew he should wait a bit before he brought it up to Liv. It had taken her so long to feel normal again. He didn't want to take anything away from her. 

It was getting towards the holidays. Almost Thanksgiving, 2012. Elliot and Olivia were having Cragen, Munch, Fin, and the new ADA assigned to SVU, Casey Novak, over for dinner. They were going to be cooking it together. Olivia had suggested El's mother, he had declined. Elliot didn't like to talk or even think about his mother. Nor were they calling Olivia's mother, but Elliot didn't even know that Liv's mother was alive, so it was a really non-issue. 

That morning was snowy and cold. They got up and began breakfast and coffee prep. While they were doing that, Olivia turned on the news so they could hear the weather report. "We might have to call Don. Tell him that we might be late." Olivia said. She was already dressed. She was casual that day, a pair of jeans, a white tee shirt under a warm purple sweater. She was going to wear boots. She had on skinny jeans. 

"Yeah. Let's just see what the weather says." Elliot said. He'd started the coffee maker, and was busy making eggs and hash browns and bacon. It was all going on the stove. "We have to get the fixings for Thanksgiving today, baby." He told her. It was the first time in six months he'd used that endearment. 

Olivia was busy setting the table. "Do you want ketchup, El?" She asked, turning to look at him. She was standing in front of the fridge.

"No. I'm going to put some seasoned salt on them." He replied, as he started to put the food on the table. While he was doing so, the house phone rang. Elliot reached for it. "Stabler residence." He and Olivia were going to have a Christmas wedding, so it was technically still the Benson residence too. 

It was Cragen. "Hey, El. I called to tell you and Livvy to go ahead and stay home today. The roads are awful and we've got men for anything that might happen. Your days for the holiday starts tomorrow anyway." 

This was true. "Okay. Thanks, Don. We were just wondering if we'd have to call and let you know we'd be late. So this is just fine." 

"Speaking of the holidays, is there anything you need for me to bring on Thursday?" Cragen asked. "I can't cook but I can get something at the store for you." 

This gave him pause. He turned to Liv. "Hey, baby. Cragen wants to know if there's anything he can bring Thursday." He told her. He wasn't sure what they needed. She had a checklist. 

"Tell him he can bring some cranberry sauce, and some rolls. That means we only have to get potatoes and stuff to make gravy." Olivia said. 

Elliot nodded and then sat down with Olivia at the table to eat. "Livvy says if you are offering you can bring rolls and cranberry sauce." He said, as he picked up his fork so they could eat. 

His fiancée was filling her plate with hash browns. She'd already gotten eggs and bacon. "Not to rush you, baby, but tell him it's breakfast and you've got to go. We don't have to work and we'll see him Thursday." She put some salt on her eggs and grabbed a piece of bacon. She was still working on getting back up to her previous weight, she'd lost some weight in the past six months. She was almost there though.

After Elliot had told Cragen bye, he looked at Olivia. "If the snow lets up we'll go get the stuff. The store's not far." They lived in a pretty residential neighborhood in Brooklyn. They had a two story four bedroom ranch style. The other bedrooms weren't really decorated yet, Olivia hadn't really been able to go in there just yet. 

Olivia waited till she was done chewing before she replied. "Okay. I definitely want to go with you. I'll worry about you if I don't." She was kind of glad they didn't have to work. Olivia was ready to go back but she was kind of relieved she'd have some time to relax. She was still getting used to being back. Well, to the idea of being back. She knew it would get to sinking in. She looked at him. "Babe.... maybe.... maybe we can start trying again for a baby? I'm thinking after the wedding." 

This made him look at her in surprise. "Are you sure? It's only been six months." Especially since they didn't know why they'd lost the baby. Elliot didn't know for sure if they were ready but if she wanted to try then they would. He'd been thinking about it anyway. 

"Yes. I'm sure. We have to see if the problem is us." Olivia was able to say this in a calm tone, without any hint of sadness. He thought it was a good thing. "Because if it's not us we can go to the doctor and get it straightened out." She was only 32, she didn't know why she had had such problems. It should be a lot easier. 

Elliot stroked her hand with his thumb. "Okay. We can try." He said, and then leaned to kiss her. "We can do that if you want to." He was glad things were looking up. "You got everything ready for the wedding?" He asked, looking at her. 

As she ate some more, perking up a bit, she nodded. Her brown eyes looked into his blue ones. "Yup. Wedding's all ready to go. Casey'll be my maid of honor. Fin's your best man. I'm ready to become Mrs. Elliot Stabler." She said, giving him a smile. They sat for the rest of breakfast in companionable silence. It was nice. The first time they felt like things might really be alright


	3. Tis The Holiday Season

Chapter Three: Tis the Holiday Season 

Thanksgiving dawned bright and early. Olivia woke up refreshed. It was going to be a long day. She was looking forward to it, Casey was going to be there soon to help her fix Thanksgiving dinner. She was looking forward to fixing things for everyone. She hadn't ever had a family to cook for, and now that they had one, it was making her pleased as punch. She got up, and put on some jeans and an old jersey of Elliot's. She went downstairs to start breakfast before she got going on the dinner. Elliot was out getting some last minute things that they needed. Olivia went to start up the coffee maker. She needed it to jump start her day. As she was doing so, Olivia got out one of the wedding magazines, to start choosing her bridesmaids' gowns. She wasn't sure what colors she wanted just yet. Olivia was only going to have Casey. Fin was going to be El's best man. They didn't have any other family or friends. It was going to be a very small ceremony. 

As she was getting out things for eggs and bacon, El showed back up. He was carrying pumpkin pies. Liv hadn't wanted to mess with making them. He put the three pies on the counter. Then he went to give Olivia a kiss. "Morning, sweetheart." He said, as he got out coffee cups. 

Olivia looked at him. "Morning. Did you sleep okay?" She asked, as she started cracking eggs. Olivia was glad that they were doing better. It had been a rough year. She wanted to start trying to have a baby again. "Elliot, I want to start trying for a baby again." She hoped they could talk about it now. She wanted to get on with their lives. She wanted to talk about babies and happy things. Olivia loved Elliot and she wanted to marry him. She didn't want ti wallow anymore in self-pity. All she wanted was to be with him. "What do you think about that?" She asked, looking at him. She just wanted his honest opinion. 

Elliot turned to look at her. It was all he wanted too. She was finally feeling like herself. Elliot was glad. All he wanted was to be a father. And he knew Liv wanted to be a mother. He watched as she set about to fixing their breakfast. "If that's what you want, Liv, then I'm fine with trying again. You know I love you. And that's all I want. Is for us to be happy. Do you want to try immediately? Or wait till after the wedding?" 

This made her think a second. Olivia wasn't sure what she should say. "Maybe.... maybe it's better if we try after the wedding. I've already got my dress. I don't want to have to have it altered." She was mixing up the eggs and spraying the pan. She looked at him. "But as soon as we're married, okay?" She asked, moving brown hair out of her eyes. 

He stepped forward, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We can do whatever you want, okay? If you want to wait, then we'll wait." He didn't mind doing what she wanted to do. Then the coffee maker went off, and Elliot went to pour the coffee. "I'm glad that you're ready." He told her. 

Olivia stirred the eggs and checked the bacon. "I'm glad too." She said, and then she changed the subject. "So, Casey'll be here in a little bit, to help me cook. Are you planning on helping or are you going to do the guy watching the game thing all day?" She asked, giving him a sly smile. 

Elliot laughed. "I'll help you if you want me to. You should be covered with Casey, though. What I will do is make sure I have the dining room all set up for when everyone gets here." He gave her a smile and was leaning to kiss her when the doorbell rang. "That must be Casey now." He said, and Olivia grinned. 

Hurrying to the door, Olivia wrenched it open, making a face at the cold. "Hey, Casey." She said, stepping back to let her in. They had become fast friends when Casey had been assigned to SVU. At first, the entire squad had been a bit resentful that they had to have an ADA, but then they'd decided to really get to know Casey. They'd loved her instantly. She had been great so far. Olivia stepped back so Casey could come in. "We're just about to eat breakfast, you want?" She asked, smiling at her. 

Casey grinned. She was about as tall as Olivia, and slender. Her long red hair was hanging down past her shoulder blades. She was dressed as casually as Liv but besides the bag of food she carried, she had a garment bag, too. "I am hungry. And I would love some coffee." She said, as she moved with Liv to the kitchen. She smiled at Elliot as she set her stuff down. "Morning, El." She said, as she got out a coffee cup to pour herself some coffee. "So, you ready to do this?" She asked Liv, as she sat down at the table. Olivia placed full plates of food down in front of El and Casey, and then one for herself. 

Olivia looked at Casey and smiled. "Of course I am. I so got this." She said, as she took a sip of her coffee. She looked at Casey as she took a bite of her eggs. "It's not like it's going to be a lot of people anyway." She was sure she could do it. It was her first big Thanksgiving and she was a little nervous. But she knew that since it was the first of many. "It will be the best Thanksgiving ever!" She said, nodding. 

Laughing, Casey took a sip of her coffee. "I'm glad that you're up to it." She said, giving her a smile. She actually couldn't wait. She wanted to enjoy herself, she didn't really have any family. This was it. So it was just as important to her as it was to all of them. She didn't want to be disappointed about any of it. Casey watched Elliot and Olivia a minute. They looked very happy. Casey wondered if she'd ever have what they had. She was starting to lose hope. She didn't really want to lose hope. 

A little while later, and they were getting down to starting the cooking. Elliot was in the living room watching the game. Olivia was working on basting the turkey. Casey was peeling potatoes. Olivia squirted the turkey baster and then turned to Casey. "Elliot and I are trying for kids again after the wedding." She hoped that Casey would give that the proper attention it deserved. It was a big deal. Olivia hoped that it wouldn't cause problems when they did. Things had finally started to get back together. Olivia started basting again, waiting for Casey to reply. 

Her friend did not disappoint. She gave a squeal and got closer to her and gave her a hug. "Oh wow, Liv. That is great! I'm so glad!" She went back to the potato peeling. Olivia put the turkey in the oven. Casey asked, "Are you really happy? I mean, I know things have been crappy lately." That was an understatement, but he didn't want to upset her any more than necessary. Casey had met Olivia while she'd been mourning the loss of her baby. She had been able to tell how hurt Liv had been. 

This Olivia took in for a second, as if she was mulling it over. Olivia definitely was happier than she had been. She nodded and laughed a little. "I am, really." She said. Olivia's brown eyes were twinkling, she was so happy. Olivia had probably never been so happy in her life. Except when El had asked her to marry him. Olivia gave Casey a nudge with her shoulder and got out beans, so she could cook them with some ham. She liked the French cut green beans the most. They were also having rolls, creamed corn, and salad. There was pumpkin pie, whipped cream, and chocolate chip cookies for dessert. Olivia was very glad that they were all doing this. Olivia was just happy that everything was back to normal. It was so much better. Letting out a sigh of relief, Olivia got out a slow cooker for the green beans and the bit of ham she had gotten to put in it. "So, when are you going to get you a man? I know you want one." 

To this Casey gave some thought. She did want a man. She just didn't know if she had time for a man. She worked a lot. But Olivia knew that. It had been hard for her and Elliot when they'd first started dating. Casey had been told all about it. Casey knew it was easier for them now that they were working in the same unit together. She didn't really have that option, unless she wanted to date another lawyer. That wasn't necessarily an option. Most of the ADAs were women, and she definitely thought she would kill herself if she had to be with a litigator. "You know it's hard with my job." She hedged. 

Olivia nudged her again. "Casey. I know you're busy. You have to live though. You have to get out and do things. So your life isn't just about your job. If you don't you'll regret it. All you'll do is work. Then it will be too late and you won't have anything to show for it. You should try and get out there. Maybe I'll be able to go out with you. We can find someone for you. We can hit some clubs. Nice ones, so you don't end up with some Lothario." She just wanted Casey happy. They were practically sisters. Olivia wondered if Casey was trying to delay because she was scared. Olivia could get that. It was scary, being with someone. She had been terrified for the first month or so dating Elliot, she'd been worried about the changes that were going to come. They'd ended up being the best changes in her life. She knew Casey would love it too. 

As she started putting potatoes in the pot of water, Casey mulled over that. Casey thought that it might be fun. She never got to get out and go anything. It might help. Maybe she'd meet a great guy. Casey wasn't sure that it was possible anymore. She wished it was. Casey was very lonely. It was pathetic how lonely. She looked at Olivia. "Maybe. Can I think about it and get back to you? I just, I don't want to get my hopes up. I'm only 32 and I have never had a serious relationship. That scares me, Liv. Like what's wrong with me?" 

To this, Olivia hugged her. "Nothing. Casey, you're totally awesome. You will find someone who thinks you're awesome too, okay?" That settled, they got back to cooking the biggest meal of the year. 

A couple of hours later, they were all sitting down to the huge meal. Elliot was getting a knife to carve the turkey. Everything was hot and delicious smelling. He started carving the turkey while Olivia was pouring wine for everyone. He smiled as he was working on the turkey. "Who wants light meat and who wants dark?" He asked, and they all chimed in with answers. He started passing out meat, and once they all had some, he kept carving and put the excess turkey onto a plate. Then he sat down and they all passed the side dishes. Elliot smiled at Olivia and Casey. "I think everything smells amazingly." He said, and leaned to kiss Olivia. "Brilliant." He told her, as he started to eat. He thought it was much better than his mother used to make. But then again, his mother had spent his entire life not taking her pills and letting her bipolar disease run wild. 

Elliot definitely thought that his mother could have taken more care when raising him. He had spent way too much time mourning over the mother he could have had. Instead of the one he got. Elliot was often curious about Olivia's mother. She had never talked about her. Elliot didn't know why. It had made him curious a few times. It wasn't a priority, but he did hope that Olivia told him eventually. 

The talk around the table got him out of his reverie. They were talking about what they were all thankful for. Elliot grinned. "I am thankful for Olivia." He took a sip of his wine. "I am thankful for the million and one things that she does for me every day. I am thankful for my job. For our home. And one day, I will hopefully be thankful for the pitter patter of tiny little feet in our home." She smiled at him as he filled his mouth again. 

Olivia was glad that Elliot was so thankful. Especially for her. She lost track of all the conversation as she was eating. It was chinking away at her armor, that she hadn't told Elliot her past. It was getting a little out of hand now, she should have said something by now. Olivia didn't know what he was going to say. She was very nervous. Elliot was her life. Even with her job. She didn't know what she would do without him. That was the great fear, that she would have to find out. It's not as if she'd lied. He'd never really asked. She was glad about that at first. Now she was nervous. She'd been thinking about it so hard she barely noticed when it was over and everyone had gone home, and she and Elliot were left with the cleanup. She started rinsing the dishes. Elliot loaded them. She looked at him. "El, you never really talk about your mom." She was hoping they could use this as an opportunity to talk about her mother. She was just going to have to try and work it the way she needed. 

That made him clam up a little. Olivia was not sure why. Elliot asked, "Why do you bring it up?" He asked, as he put dishes in the dishwasher. He didn't know what she wanted him to say. Elliot didn't want to talk about his mother. 

Placing a few more dishes in the dishwasher, Olivia let out a measured breath. "I was just, I was just curious." She told him slowly. Olivia got some soap to start it while Elliot let the others soak in the sink. "I just, I thought maybe she was dead, or you had been hurt by something she did, because you haven't ever brought up a good memory." She said, as she wiped her hands on a towel. She didn't think he'd tell her now, but it didn't really matter. She mostly just wanted to be able to tell him her secret. 

It definitely did not surprise her when Elliot closed his mouth and went into the living room with a piece of pie. She had expected as much. Letting him alone a minute, she started the coffee maker with some decaf. She waited for it to percolate and thought about what she would say. It had to be the right words. After she'd decided, she went into the living room. "El?" She asked, as she joined him on the couch. 

Turning his head to look at her, Elliot wondered what she had to say. He didn't even think he could hazard a guess if he even wanted to. He just hoped it wasn't something devastating. They'd had enough of that lately. 

After she'd screwed up all of her courage, Olivia said, "So, Elliot, there's some things about my past that I haven't told you before." She gathered her hands in her lap. She looked at Elliot's pie plate, which was sitting on the table. She couldn't imagine eating more right now. That was off topic, though. She needed to focus. "El, there's a reason I didn't tell you this before. I just wasn't sure how you'd react. Most guys hold it against me." After he nodded at her encouragingly, she continued. "I... I am a product of rape. That's why I requested SVU." She said, finally lifting her gaze to Elliot's. 

That made him look at her with surprise. "Oh, Liv..." He said, and put his arms around her. All thoughts of his mother were forgotten. He held her close. "I... I don't know why you didn't tell me..." Elliot said, staring into her brown eyes. "You could have told me. I would have been there for you." Elliot said. "That must have been awful for you." 

Olivia sighed and nodded. "My mother, she..... she didn't really know how to raise me, so things were a lot more difficult than they had to be." She confessed. "But... I'm doing so much better now that I have you." She told him. She snuggled up closer. Olivia really didn't know what she would do without him. She loved that they had found each other in a coffee shop. Olivia ran her hands over Elliot's chest with her hand. "I love you so much." She told him. 

Elliot kissed her slowly. "You will never have to find out what it's like without me because I'm never going anywhere. I know how hard that must have been for you to tell me." He said to her, as he held her crushed against his chest. He felt so bad for her, that she had to go through that. Elliot couldn't imagine what that had to feel like. He just wished that he could take it away for her, so it had never happened. Elliot didn't know how she had managed to be so happy. "I love you too. Don't you ever be nervous to tell me things, okay?" He asked. 

Lifting her head so she could see him better, Olivia nodded. "I won't, I promise." This felt so safe. She always felt like nothing could ever get her when Elliot was holding her. She closed her eyes, feeling the world fall away. She loved sitting with him like this. Olivia wished there was a baby in her belly. They had all been through so much. Olivia kept her hand on Elliot's chest. She could hear his heart beating. It was a great feeling. 

 

_**Author's note: Thanks to all who are sticking with this story! I am glad you all like it!** _


	4. A Christmas Wedding

Chapter Four: A Christmas Wedding

The first Saturday in December dawned cold and snowy. The sun came out though, so at least it was bright. Today was the day that Olivia was getting the final touches on her wedding dress, and Casey was purchasing the bridesmaid gown that had been altered for her. Olivia’s colors were green and red, because it was going to be a Christmas wedding. They were so very excited. Casey was also waking up at the Stabler-Benson castle. They thought it would be easier for the purposes of the day. Olivia got up, and went to get coffee and breakfast ready before she showered. She wanted them to have eaten so there would be no temptation to eat out. Elliot was already in the kitchen, the coffee maker going. Olivia came up behind him, putting his arms around his waist. “Good morning babe. Thanks for starting the coffee. Casey up yet?” She inquired, as she got out the ingredients for bacon, French toast, and eggs. She was going to make it all. She wanted them as full as possible. She was humming as she bustled around the kitchen. She was in a very good mood, despite the snow outside. 

Elliot shook his head. “No, but I think that I heard her moving around in that guest bedroom. So I imagine that she’ll be up soon. You ready to go and try on that dress?” He asked her, wiggling his eyebrows. Elliot could not believe that the wedding was so close. It was right around the corner. It was on the 23rd. They were going skiing in Denver for their honeymoon. Elliot had been saving for it for awhile. They were taking two weeks off for the honeymoon. And a few days before the wedding for the bachelor parties and whatnot. They didn’t want to go into work hung-over, that would be a complete drag. Elliot got out some of the dishes Olivia would need to cook breakfast. Elliot loved her so much. He could not believe that they were actually getting married. It was amazing. Nearly every morning, he woke up amazed, that he was with her. He had often wondered if she thought the same thing. He hoped that she did. That would be amazing. But he had never asked her. He thought that she loved him, and she didn’t have to tell him anything about that. She told him all the time that she loved him. 

“Okay.” Olivia said, nodding. She started mixing up the batter for the French toast. She could hardly believe how close the wedding was. It was close. It was great. Olivia couldn’t be in a bad mood right now. She was marrying the best man she’d ever met, she was pregnant, and Christmas was here. She had already finished all of her shopping. She didn’t have many people to buy for. She hadn’t told Elliot yet she was pregnant, she didn’t want to until she knew that she wasn’t going to lose it. She was only a couple of weeks along. She had just found out a couple of days ago. Her period had been late. She had been over the moon. Olivia didn’t know what she was carrying, but she hoped it was a girl. Olivia longed to have a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Brown hair from both of her parents and blue eyes from Elliot. She was very excited. It was all she’d ever wanted. It was her dream come true. “And you know I’m ready to try on my dress! I’m bringing it home today.” She told him. 

That’s when Casey joined them, looking tired. Her long strawberry blonde hair was in a mess of waves. She was wearing a pair of boxer shorts and one of El’s tee shirts. Olivia was wearing one of El’s football jerseys, as always. Elliot thought it was hot. That’s when Elliot noticed Casey had his shirt on and he playfully looked at her. “You are wearing my shirt.” He said, surprised. 

Casey gave him a big smile. “Yes I do, future brother in law.” She said, giggling. She and Olivia were that close. They didn’t have families, so they made each other their family. Casey was so glad that she had someone as awesome as Olivia in her life. She never knew anyone as amazing as Olivia and Elliot. They were the best friends she had ever had. Casey knew that she could count on him for anything. She got out a coffee cup. She poured a cup and then looked at Liv. “You need any help?” She asked, as she started to get out creamer and sugar. Casey was glad to get her dress today. It was a very beautiful color of red. Olivia’s dress was white with a green sash around the waist and a long stripe of green on the back of the dress. It led down the train. It was beautiful. Once Olivia had found the dress, everything else came together. It had been perfect. 

Olivia laughed as Casey made her coffee. “What the hell, Novak? You know you don’t cook.” She told her, still laughing. She got out the pieces of toast to put it in the batter. “But it’s okay, you and Prince Charming can set the table.” She was always calling Elliot that. It was their private joke. She had the nickname Snow White. Mostly because Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty were blonde. She cracked some eggs in a bowl to start scrambling. 

Elliot just chuckled and went to get his own coffee cup. He listened as they were chatting. Elliot was glad that they were getting down to being close to the wedding. He grabbed plates while Casey got out forks and whatnot. He put them on the table. It was starting to smell really great in the kitchen. He loved Olivia’s cooking. She liked it, now that she finally had someone to cook for. For years it had been just her. Now she had Elliot. He said, “I am all set for my tux, and Fin’s got it all squared away too.” 

“Well good for you.” Casey said, rolling her eyes playfully. She got herself some more coffee. She was excited. Most of the girls she knew would be completely jealous. Casey wasn’t at all. She knew how happy Elliot and Olivia were. They had waited a very long time to find each other. It was meant to be. Casey just hoped she’d find someone that she loved as much as they loved each other. 

Olivia added some more toast. She wished she could tell him about the baby. She was too scared to. What if it jinxed it? She was way too superstitious right now to chance it. She nodded. “Good for you babe.” She agreed with Casey. Olivia stirred the eggs on the stove. She was so reflective tonight. She didn’t know where it was coming from. But it was okay, it was mostly good reflection. She flipped the bacon and the eggs. 

Soon, breakfast was ready and all three of them were sitting down to it. Olivia was completely ravenous. Must be the baby. Olivia had already been to the doctor. Things were okay so far. Olivia was happy that she was having this baby, but she was totally scared too. She didn’t know how this was going to work out. Especially since they didn’t really know why she had lost the other baby. She just didn’t want to lose this one too. It would be completely awful to go through that again. She didn’t want to ever again. 

Elliot noticed that Olivia was kind of quiet. “Everything okay, baby?” He asked her, hoping that it was. Elliot didn’t want to hear that it wasn’t. They were finally getting back to normal and it was very nice. They needed things to keep going their way. That had been a rough few months. Things were finally getting back to normal. He didn’t want any more trouble. She could tell him anything and she knew it. Elliot waited for her response.

When Elliot asked her that question, Olivia worked to keep the worry out of her voice. She was doing her best to keep him from guessing that something was up. Especially since he was able to tell what her moods were. Olivia said easily, “Yeah, everything’s fine. Why?” She asked, running her hand through her brown hair. She hoped that he would just take it at that. She supposed that she’d have to come up with something else to say if he didn’t believe her. 

That seemed to be true, so Elliot said, “Okay.” He watched her face. She seemed to be okay. He wasn’t sure he really thought so, but they’d go with it for now. That seemed to be the best option. He didn’t want to push her if he didn’t have to. She had taken the baby dying (well lost) so much harder than he had. He supposed he didn’t blame her. She was the one that was carrying it. “You almost done with breakfast? So you can get out and get those dresses?” Elliot finally asked. 

Casey was the one to answer. “Yeah. Liv’s gonna go get ready first while I clean up the dishes. What you got planned for today?” Casey longed to find a guy like Elliot. He was a great guy. She hadn’t been on a date in a very long time. She didn’t even have any prospects on the horizon. She wasn’t sure when or if any would, either. Casey was always so busy, too, that didn’t help matters. She and Olivia were supposed to go out this weekend. Liv was going to be her wing woman. She just hoped it ended up in her getting booty. It had been a long time for her. She needed a spackle, so to speak. 

Elliot shrugged. “Fin and I are going to do some guy stuff.” He said. Elliot was glad they were getting to hang out. It had been a little bit. He was unsure as to why Fin wasn’t spending time with John. But he didn’t want to knock it, he needed guy time. He got up and took his dishes to the sink. “Are you going to need any help cleaning up, Novak?” 

Casey shook her head. “No, you can get ready for your day with Fin. I got this.” She got up and went to start rinsing dishes before she loaded them all into the dishwasher. She watched as Olivia went up to take a shower. Casey had taken hers the night before, so she just had to get dressed and fix her hair. 

A little while later, Olivia and Casey were at the dress shop. They had champagne, and Olivia was in her dress while it was being altered. Casey’s dress was all ready to go and hanging up for her. She was sipping her glass of champagne and watching as they were altering Olivia’s dress. Olivia was looking at Casey. She was debating whether she should tell Casey about the baby. Nobody knew. She felt like she had to tell somebody. Olivia wanted to be able to talk to somebody about it. She couldn’t at home. She looked at Casey as the store clerk bobbed around her, altering the dress. “Casey, I have something to tell you.” She said, toying carefully with her long brown hair. She was glad that they were going to be getting married inside, since her dress was strapless. When Casey looked at her, she said, “Case, I’m pregnant.” 

Casey gasped. “Oh my God, Livvy! How long have you known?” She put down her glass of champagne and hurried over to her and the store clerk stopped long enough so Casey could hug Olivia. This was going to be great for Elliot and Olivia. 

Olivia replied, “I’ve known for a couple of days. I went to the doctor yesterday. I am a couple of weeks along. I took four tests when I missed my period. I wanted to make sure that I was really pregnant. I haven’t told Elliot yet. I don’t want to get his hopes up in case something happens. Do you think that I’m doing the right thing?” Olivia didn’t know what Casey would say but she hoped that she’d tell her that she was doing the right thing. She didn’t want to tell Elliot yet. What if she lost it? 

Casey thought about this for a minute. She thought it probably was. A good thing to not tell El yet. “You know, that’s probably a good idea. It would be a good idea. What if something happens?” She said. “I support you completely on this one.” She then smiled. “On a different note, you look amazing in that dress, Liv.” She cried. 

A smile lighting up her features, Olivia replied, “I am beautiful, aren’t I?” She asked, as the clerk announced that she was done with her alterations. Olivia took a look at herself in the mirror. She started to cry. This was her wedding dress. She was going to get married to the man of her dreams. They were having a baby. It was like she was the ugly duckling and she was turning into a beautiful swan. Olivia had been popular in school. It’s not like she had been that girl that nobody liked, but she had been on the outside a lot. Her mother being a drunk had kept her from being able to join things. Make friends with others. Olivia had been too embarrassed to bring her friends back to her apartment. She had always been embarrassed of her mother’s shenanigans. This was the best time of her life. And it could only get better. 

Meanwhile, Elliot and Fin were hanging out at the house, playing the video game system. Elliot had a PS3, a Wii, and an Xbox 360. He had liked to play games. He and Fin were playing Halo. There was a lot of yelling and cursing. They were having fun, however. Elliot was currently losing, and he was crying loudly how much Fin was winning. It was a lot of fun. Elliot thought this had been a great idea. They had a pizza coming in a little bit. Well, two pizzas. They were both pretty hungry. Some beers had been consumed, also. Elliot was also wondering why Fin kept looking at him like he had something to tell him. Elliot had no idea what it was if he did. Elliot put down his controller as the doorbell rang. They’d ordered from Pizza Hut. 

After he’d paid for the pizza, he closed the door and joined Fin again on the couch. He had already gotten paper plates and napkins. He opened the first pizza box and put the sodas on the table. “So, Tutuola, is there something you need to tell me?” He asked, as he piled his plate with pizza. 

“What are you talking about, Stabler?” Fin asked, his heart was pounding. He did want to tell him about him and Munch. He knew that Olivia hadn’t said anything. Fin wanted to tell him himself. Fin wasn’t worried about Elliot not accepting him. Elliot was one of the most accepting people he knew. Fin wasn’t worried about El not accepting him. He was just nervous saying that he was gay out loud. It was hard. He had only told Olivia. He hadn’t even told his son yet. Fin didn’t think that would be a problem either, since his son was also gay. Fin didn’t know what to say to bring it up. He was hoping that he could stall long enough so he could find the right words. 

After Elliot had freed his mouth of pizza, he took a deep swallow of Coke. “You just look like you have to tell me something is all. I am a cop, just like you. Just tell me. It’s obviously something you want to tell me.” Elliot said, as he took a few more bites of pizza. 

That was exactly the opening that Fin hadn’t wanted but had known was coming. Fin took a few more bites himself and then let out a deep breath. He looked at Elliot. “El, Munch and I are together. I’m…. I’m gay.” He actually felt a whole lot better saying it out loud. It felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He had been holding that in for a very long time. It felt great to get it off his chest. Now maybe he could finally be himself. “I’ve only told Olivia.” He said, watching Elliot’s face. There wasn’t much expression on his face yet, so maybe it was still sinking in. It had to be okay. It just had to be. 

When Fin said that he was gay, it was a complete shock. He had actually never noticed that before. Elliot wasn’t sure what to say. He of course accepted Fin’s choice. That was what he was, so he had to accept him. Elliot just wanted to make sure that he said the right thing so as not to offend Fin. “How long have you been with Munch?” He finally asked. 

When that’s all he asked, Fin felt relieved. That was all he was going to say. Like he had even been worried. He mostly hadn’t been. Fin replied, “Seven months. We got together a month before Liv joined the squad.” They hadn’t really discussed when Olivia had joined the squad very often, because of the baby. He felt weird bringing it up now. He didn’t want to bring up any bad memories of that time for Elliot. It had been the roughest six months of any of their lives. Fin almost cringed now, just thinking about it. It had been the worst. 

Elliot absorbed this. That did remind him of Olivia losing the baby, but they were so happy now that it didn’t have a negative effect. He just smiled and took a bite of his pizza. “That’s great, Fin. I’m happy for you. Really.” He wondered if they would get married. It would be great, they’d been single for a really long time. But at least they had found each other. Elliot just hoped that they were half as happy as he and Olivia were. Everyone deserved to be that happy. 

_Two weeks later: The wedding day_

Olivia was a complete nervous wreck. She and Casey were in the dressing room at the church. It was Protestant, which was the church that had agreed to let them get married. The whole church was decorated in red and green. There were poinsettias, mistletoe, red garland, and a huge Christmas tree at the altar. It was fully decorated. It was beautiful. Olivia was working on getting into her dress. They had lifted it over her head, and were working on getting it all zipped up. She had the IPod on the dock playing Christmas music. Her hair wasn’t done yet, the hair dresser was coming to the church. Olivia had thought it was the best idea. She didn’t want to take a chance of it getting messed up before the ceremony. She was getting an updo. She was going to sit her tiara and veil on top. Olivia smiled as Casey got it all zipped up. She was beautiful. Olivia went to look at herself in the mirror. She smiled more. Her long brown hair hung in waves to her shoulders. She could not believe how beautiful she looked right now. 

Casey was already in her dress with her hair done. Elliot had spent the night before with Fin, so they had done the whole traditional thing. Casey had spent the night with Olivia, since she was the maid of honor. They had had a great day so far. The wedding was at four, so they could have an amazing reception. Olivia and Elliot were leaving the next day for Denver. Their plane was for the next afternoon so they could drink as much as they could. If they wanted. Olivia had arranged for them to have a limo. Their wedding night was going to be at the Radisson. They only had so much money. Casey smiled. Her strawberry blonde hair was hanging in curly waves around her shoulders and back. She wore a dark red dress with a green sash. It was long and elegant. She had on tall green high heels. They were Jessica Simpsons. “You look great, Olivia.” Casey exclaimed. 

Olivia smiled. As she was turning a little in her dress to hear it swish, the hair dresser arrived. Olivia sat down at the mirror and dressing table. Olivia’s makeup was already done, too. The hair dresser began curling Olivia’s long brown hair with a curling iron. She had pins so she could put it up. Lots of hairspray would be used, too. Olivia could not be happier right now. She looked at Casey in the mirror. “It’s my wedding day, Casey.” She said happily. Not only that, but she was still pregnant. She had yet to tell El, but she thought tonight would be a good idea. She thought that they could be happy about it together. She was just going to have to figure out a way to not drink without letting anyone know that. She was pregnant. It was going to be amazingly hard. But she could deal. 

An hour later, they were all waiting for Olivia to come down the aisle. Elliot was looking at her, tears in his blue eyes. He could hardly believe this was happening, and it was here. There she was. She was gorgeous. Elliot still couldn’t believe that they were doing this. Elliot was so much in love with her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He straightened himself, trying to look as good as he could. The minister was looking at Olivia too. Everyone had stood up. Casey was on the side Olivia would stand on, smiling away. Elliot still couldn’t believe his luck. They were going to be so happy together. Elliot had been waiting his whole life for a girl like Olivia. 

As Olivia headed down the aisle, all eyes were on her. She felt so beautiful. She walked as slowly down the aisle as she could. She wanted to take in the awe as much as she could. It was making her feel as beautiful as she ever had. At the end of her walk down the aisle was her handsome fiancé, who was about to become her husband. That was the amazing part. She joined him at the altar, passing off her flowers to Casey. Olivia took El’s hands as the minister started the wedding. Olivia gave him a big smile. She barely heard the minister as she was gazing into El’s eyes. Then it was time for their vows. Olivia went first. “All of my life, I have been alone. I never had a family, and I didn’t have a lot of friends. Then I met you. I didn’t even know what hit me. How amazing you’d be to me. I’ve never looked back since I met you. I think I knew as soon as I saw you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I never met anyone else like you. I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me.” 

Tears were flowing freely down Elliot’s face. He thought what she said was beautiful. Elliot stroked her cheek with his thumb. “You are the most beautiful girl I ever saw. I went 35 years of my life without you. I don’t know how I made it without you. But now I have you. I wouldn’t give you up for anything in the world. I promise that you’ll never have to know what it’s like without me because I’ll never leave you. I love you more than anyone or anything in this world.” He took Olivia’s hands in his. Elliot was so nervous. They were in front of all these people. He wiped his palms on his pants as the minister went on with the rest of the ceremony. Elliot took the ring from Fin. “With this ring, I thee wed.” He said, sliding the ring on the finger of the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. Elliot still could not believe he was getting married today. 

Then it was time for them to kiss and be married for real. Elliot took Olivia in his arms, and kissed her like he’d never kissed anyone before. Then he turned her on her side, dipping her. She laughed and smiled as she looked up at him. Elliot kissed her until their toes curled, and then they went to leave so they could go to the reception hall. Olivia couldn’t take her eyes off her ring. Then she lifted her eyes to El’s blue ones. She was so happy. There was nothing that could take away from her happiness. How little did she know that she was so wrong. 

_**Author’s note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it’s been a little while. I hope it won’t be so long till the next chapter. XD.** _


	5. Nothing Is What It Seems

Chapter Five: Nothing Is What It Seems

Their honeymoon was in Florida. They went to Orlando. Olivia had to go before she couldn’t fly. She was going to tell Elliot about the baby. She knew he should know. They had told her at her last doctor’s appointment that everything was fine. She hoped it was going to stay that way. It was such a happy thing. Olivia was helping him pack. They were leaving the next day. They had spent the night before, their wedding night, at a very nice hotel in the city. Olivia was humming under her breath as she took clothes out of the closet and folded them. She put them in Elliot’s suitcase. They’d be in Florida for the holidays. It was going to be amazing. Olivia loved snow and the decorations at Christmas, but it was going to be nice and warm in Florida. Olivia was looking forward to it. “Elliot, where’s your bathing suit?” She called out as she got out some of her own clothes. It was going to be a great honeymoon. They needed the time away. It had been a stressful time for them lately. Olivia thought about the baby. She had to come up with a few good reasons for not drinking until she told him she was pregnant. Olivia just hoped it wasn’t going to come up. She called out to her husband again. “El?” 

Elliot came in from the bathroom. He was wearing just a towel. He had just taken a shower. He was ready for their honeymoon. So ready. He was also wondering why Olivia hadn’t told him about the baby yet. He had listened to a voicemail the doctor had left on their home phone. Elliot hadn’t brought it up to her yet because he figured she would tell him when she was ready. Elliot took off the towel and went to his dresser to get out a pair of pj bottoms. “I think it’s in the top of the closet.” He said. He pulled on the bottoms and grabbed a NYPD shirt to pull on. “What time does our plane leave again?” He asked. Elliot couldn’t wait to relax on the beach with her and just drink a beer. It was going to be amazing. They needed the time away. Elliot was glad Olivia was pregnant again. He wanted everything he could have with her. They were going to be amazing parents. “Isn’t it leaving early?” He asked, reaching up to look for his trunks. He found it, and he found Olivia’s bikini. “Here, baby.” 

Taking them from him, she kept packing. “Yes, we have to be at the airport by ten. The plane leaves at eleven.” Olivia said. She was wearing one of Elliot’s tee shirts and a pair of boy shorts. Olivia said, “Are you ready? Did you make sure we got all of our affairs taken care of? And get traveler’s checks?” She asked. Olivia wanted to make sure it was all done so they could just go. She was nothing if not prepared. She moved her brown locks out of her eyes. She couldn’t believe it. They were finally married. Olivia looked at the ring on her finger. It glistened in the moonlight. She was Mrs. Elliot Stabler. It was so much better than she had imagined it would be. She couldn’t imagine being without him. He was the best thing to ever happen to her. Olivia finished their packing and put the bags over by the door. She settled back on the bed with a notebook so she could check the checklist. They almost always forgot something every time they left town and she didn’t want to do that this time. “I think for once we’re covered.” She said with surprise. “We’re never all ready this early into the vacation.” 

“Give us some credit, babe.” Elliot said, smiling as he went to brush his teeth. His pj pants hung low on his hips and she got a glimpse of his treasure trail as he left the room. Elliot had been thinking about whether they’d have a girl or a boy. He was trying to decide which he really wanted. He didn’t know. Elliot knew that Olivia really wanted a girl though. Elliot brushed his teeth and went back into the bedroom. “So, you ready for the sun and warmth?” He asked, as he slid into the bed with her. He could already feel the sun on his skin. It was going to be amazing. “Just you and me on the beach with huge fruity drinks.” Elliot said, snuggling under the blankets next to her. His eyes were already starting to close. He was sleepy. They had had a very late night the night before, what with all the sex. 

Olivia smiled at him as she put away the checklist. They were all ready to go. She snuggled up to him, laying her head on his chest. He was one of the few men on the planet taller than she was. That was one of the things she loved about him. She didn’t have to crane her neck to kiss him. She put one arm around his waist. Yawning, she said, “We’ll get breakfast on the way to the airport if you can manage to not hit the snooze button.” She told him. He had a tendency to do that. “If you even think about it you’ll be in big trouble.” She told him, ignoring the look he gave her. He was rolling his eyes. “You just try it and see what happens.” She told him. She could feel herself falling asleep already. She couldn’t imagine life without him. Elliot was truly amazing. He’d taught her so many things, including how to love. She’d been so closed off before she met him. Olivia still needed to tell him about her mother’s being alive. She was afraid of what he would say because it had been so long. She was just so nervous and she was afraid. 

 

“I usually am in trouble so that’s nothing new.” Elliot joked. He stroked her back. She was the most amazing wife. Elliot had almost married this girl right after college. They had also almost had a kid. Elliot was glad that he had gotten out of that. She had been in an accident and had lost the baby. Elliot had been upset till he had found out it wasn’t his baby. Elliot had been pretty upset. He was going to say more when he noticed Olivia was asleep. Elliot let her. He turned on the bedroom tv. He liked their place in Brooklyn. It was much nicer than their apartment had been, and now they had room for the baby. He settled on an old game and kept Olivia pulled close to him and waited to fall asleep. 

The next morning, Olivia awoke first. She got up and went to straight to the shower. She would let Elliot sleep while she was getting ready. Olivia was glad they were getting away. She hummed in the shower while she was getting ready. Olivia was thinking about what she wanted for breakfast. Olivia was sure that Elliot was going to be difficult about everything this morning. He was usually difficult about these kind of things. He thought it was cute, and truthfully, it had the ability to be but it really wasn’t. Olivia got out of the shower and got out the hair curler. She didn’t want to wake Elliot up with the hair dryer. So, when she went into the bedroom to get dressed, she saw Elliot awake and was very surprised. He was even getting dressed. “Oh my God, you’re actually getting ready.” Olivia said, shocked. She went and got out the outfit she had already planned on wearing. A pair of jeans and a light weight top because when they got off the plane it would be hot. Olivia pulled out a pair of boy shorts and a matching bra. 

Elliot was pulling on a pair of boxer briefs. “Yes. I’m awake and I’m thinking we should get some bagels and coffee for breakfast.” He said. Elliot was determined to have it together for the honeymoon. Elliot thought it was about time to make sure that he started getting together for things. Elliot didn’t want to disappoint Olivia. “So, what do you think about that? You got any ideas for breakfast?” He gave her a sunny smile and his blue eyes sparkled. 

Olivia was not able to keep the smile off her face. She was glad he was up and at it today. They might actually make their plane. Olivia was glad. She finished getting dressed. “That sounds just fine. Are you ready otherwise? The bags and whatnot are ready to go?” She asked. Olivia was pretty sure that they were but she wanted to make sure. She went back into the bathroom, Elliot following her. He went to get his short hair wet, so he could look presentable. It was one of the great advantages of having such short hair. Olivia looked into the mirror. She had the curling iron all warmed up. 

“Everything is ready, yes.” Elliot replied, as he swatted her butt. She laughed. Elliot said, “I’m going to go and load the bags up in the living room. I’ve already gotten a cab lined up too, they’ll be here by the time we’re ready to leave. I’ll go grab breakfast down at the corner store, too. Their coffee’s not as good but I’m hungry.” Elliot gave her a kiss and headed out of the bathroom. It was going to be great. 

Later that evening, they were touching down in Florida. Elliot was glad. Olivia had slept most of the plane ride. He had been reading and listening to his Ipod. He never had time to read. He liked Stephen King. He had been reading Under the Dome. It was very long. Elliot thought it was a little ambitious of him but he was determined. He woke her as the plane was heading into the airport. She yawned and looked at him. “We’re here, babe.” He said. She unbuckled and they got ready to disembark. Elliot was looking forward to getting into their hotel room. He wanted to order room service and fuck his wife. It was going to be amazing. He followed her through the airport and outside to the cab. The ride to the hotel was short. They went inside. Elliot put their bags down and Olivia sat on the bed to order dinner. Elliot hummed under his breath. He started putting clothes away. “Get something good.” He told her. “I could eat a horse I am so hungry.” Elliot ran his hand through his dark hair. It was going to be a great honeymoon. 

Meanwhile, in New York, there was a man. He was going to make sure that Elliot got what was coming to him. He had put him away, and he’d had to serve seven years. Seven years of his life was gone and he was never going to get it back. He sat down at the kitchen table. He knew that Elliot had taken his wife to Florida for their honeymoon. He would wait until they came back to care of them. He opened his beer and stared at the wall. Elliot didn’t know what was coming. The wall was covered in pictures of Elliot and Olivia. They were taken from different advantage points from far away. He had been following them for a year now. He would find some way to take care of them when they got back. He had been able to get a job, but he had to register as a sex offender. It made things harder for him. He was going to make sure that they had paid for what they had done. It was the way it was going to happen. He would find the best way. Then he could relax and get back to his life. 

They almost forgot about their plans to go to Universal Studios. They had a bit of jet lag and they had to go a little later than they had meant to. Elliot was glad that they did remember. He had been excited about going. They were going to spend some time going to Disney World too. They had spent the night before having a lot of sex. They had gone quite a few times. Olivia wanted to tell him about the baby. She was just afraid. Telling him might make it go away. It made it real. Olivia didn’t want to lose the baby. She couldn’t do that again. Olivia held his hand as they joined the lot tour. She caught a glimpse of her ring on his finger. She was very nervous. They had agreed to try again. Olivia’s brown hair was in curls around her shoulders. She loved the weather here. She couldn’t imagine living anywhere else but New York, but she liked that it was so warm here. Olivia would miss the city if they moved. But it was gorgeous. “El, have you ever thought about moving out of New York?” She asked. 

That was not the thing that Elliot had expected her to say. He did not want to move. NYC was their home. He wanted to raise their kids there. Elliot didn’t know what to say. Elliot thought she was completely beautiful. That tripped him up for a moment. “Um, no, why? Were you thinking about it? Olivia, we live in New York. Everyone in the country wants to move there. What is wrong with you?” Maybe it was the baby hormones, making her crazy. He didn’t think that she would be saying this otherwise. Elliot did not want to move. They had just purchased that huge house in Brooklyn. Elliot liked their house a lot. “Please tell me that you’re kidding.” 

The look on her face she was sure did not help her case any. Olivia didn’t know what was up with her. She wasn’t kidding. Olivia wanted a new place to go. She loved their life in New York. She did. But to be around this warmth all the time would be great. Olivia knew that they shouldn’t take any of her ideas to heart right now. She had heard of pregnancy brain. She was sure that she was safe, but it didn’t really feel like it. It felt like it was the right thing to do. Olivia ran her fingers through her brown hair. This was not the way she had wanted this conversation to go. “Elliot, I know it sounds crazy. I know that. But I was serious.” She replied coolly. She gave him a look that dared him to defy her. 

Oh no, it was that look. Elliot didn’t know what to do. It was scary. Every time he saw that look, he got in trouble. He ran his hand over his short brown hair. There was no way to answer that. Elliot sighed. He was going to be in trouble without him actually saying anything, so he might as well tell the truth. “Olivia, we just bought a house in Brooklyn. Our entire lives are in New York. Why would we move? You just started at the Unit. There’s no guarantee we could get jobs down here.” Elliot didn’t know how she had even thought it was a good idea, let alone sticking to it. Elliot really didn’t know what to say. This was their honeymoon. Elliot sighed and took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. He held on tightly, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. “Babe, please. You can’t be serious.” He knew he was tempting fate, disagreeing. They didn’t fight much, but when they did, watch out. It was like World War 3 usually. 

Olivia glared at him. “Elliot, I know it’s not the smartest idea. I know that. That doesn’t mean you should automatically put it down.” She didn’t even know what was wrong with her, why she was pushing this idea so hard. It’s not like she cared all that much about it. She didn’t. Not really. It just…. it seemed like he never wanted to give in to what she thought sometimes. She was tired of that. She just wanted her ideas to seem like they mattered. “It doesn’t matter, Elliot. We don’t have to talk about it. Nothing I say is important. I got it.” She said, shaking her head. She didn’t get why things had to be that difficult. Why was she being such a bitch? She did her best not to storm off. She didn’t want to fight with Elliot. It was pointless. Olivia didn’t pull her hand away though. She held on tighter. 

Elliot sighed again. He didn’t know what he was supposed to say to get out of this situation. There was no real way out. She had decided that he was wrong and there was no way to spin that. He sighed and wiped his eyes with his free hand. “Olivia, please. I don’t want to fight with you. I really don’t. Please don’t ask me to. We are on our honeymoon. This is supposed to be a happy time.” Elliot got them a seat on the tour bus thing and they got ready for it to start. “We can talk about this later if you are really that pressed about it. We shouldn’t though.” Elliot knew when to stop. He didn’t say anything more. He just looked at her. Elliot was hoping that she would let him off the hook. He wanted to let go and just have a good time with his wife. 

Rolling her eyes, Olivia just shook her head. She didn’t know why she was being this way. She really didn’t. “El, I’m sorry.” She ventured. That wasn’t so hard. It was the right thing to do. She lifted her brown eyes to his blue ones. They were so beautiful. It was like looking into the sky. Olivia felt too intense and looked down at their entwined hands. His thumb stroking the back of her hand felt really nice. “Also, I’m pregnant.” She told him. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I was scared of what you would say.” Olivia had just been scared in general. 

Smoothing her hair back from her face, Elliot shook his head. “I know why you thought I’d freak out. Olivia, I love you. You shouldn’t feel weird or whatever about telling me we’re going to have a baby.” He said, and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. He was glad they were finally having a baby. “It’ll be fine, Olivia. We’ll have the baby and we’ll have the nursery all fixed up and it will be fine.” She leaned into him, feeling better already. 

Meanwhile, in Queens, New York, there was a new squad that had formed into being in an abandoned chapel. On Jump Street. It was full of cops and new equipment. Tom Hanson, Doug Penhall, Judy Hoffs, and Harry T. Ioki were the cops that were assigned to the Unit. Adam Fuller was their captain. They went undercover at high schools to find criminals. They weren’t believable enough as cops, so they put them undercover in schools. They were all there, and it was strange. They were all grabbing some breakfast together to get to know each other. Tom didn’t know what he was doing here. He had been driven to be a cop because his father had been one. His father had been killed in the line of duty. Tom had wanted to fight criminals just like his old man. He was eyeing the other cops warily. He didn’t know what to say. Tom was not a man who talked a lot. He liked to keep things to himself. It was just easier. 

“My name’s Doug Penhall. I have a great apartment in Brooklyn. I graduated from the academy three years ago. I’ve been shuffled around from unit to unit. No one really knew what to do with me.” Doug didn’t know what else to say. He really wanted this to work out. He didn’t know what to reveal and what to keep to himself. Doug wished that he could figure out what to say more easily. Doug also wished he could figure out what everyone else was thinking. Especially the Hanson guy. His dad was a legend in New York. Doug knew that he would never be the cop that that guy’s dad had been. Doug picked up a bagel and took a bite after he’d smeared it. “I also like coffee and pizza as much as the next guy.” 

Everyone turned to Tom. It was his turn. Tom just looked at all of them for a second before he shrugged. He wasn’t sure to say. “My dad was a cop. I always wanted to be one. So I went to the academy. I graduated two years ago.” Tom wasn’t sure if he should say what happened to his dad. He was sure that they already knew. Everyone else in New York knew. It was not a secret. Tom said, “I’m just interested in learning everything I can so I can be a better cop. I’m also in a bowling league.” They all groaned. 

Doug gave him a look. “Really? You’re a league bowler? You have got to get out of that right away. How do you expect to meet a woman if all you’re doing is bowling?” He asked, his tone full of incredulity. He didn’t get how that was at all helpful. If they were going to be best friends, then Tom was going to have to cut that out. 

That was when Fuller interrupted them to give them their assignments. Tom and Doug were headed out together, they were going to Waylon County High, which was in Brooklyn and in the suburbs. Tom wasn’t sure what to think of Doug just yet. He seemed to be quite the playboy, at first impression. Doug didn’t seem to be sure about Tom, either. He just met Doug’s eye coolly as they tried to decide who would drive. Tom wasn’t sure if he should stay in this unit. He wasn’t used to not being in uniform. He had been out, working a beat and he had loved it. Tom looked at Doug. “I have a really cherry ride.” He said. “I should drive.” 

Doug shrugged. “It’s cool. I have a bike anyway. It’s not very safe. I don’t have a helmet for you.” His curly hair was on the longer side. It touched the top of his collar. He followed Tom to his car. “Wow… you weren’t kidding. Compared to this car, my bike is jank.” He couldn’t believe it. It was a blue 62 Mustang. He ran his hand over the hood. “Wow. Seriously.” Doug didn’t know where he had gotten the car, but it was seriously amazing. “I am just going to be glad to sit in this thing.” 

They were on quiet on the ride to the school. It was big. Doug was trying to figure out what their angle should be. “Well, what do you think we should do? We have to come up with the right angle. They’re selling lots of drugs.” Doug didn’t know if they’d be great at this right out of the gate. They could figure it out. He got out of the car. He was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, a tank top, a flannel shirt, and a leather jacket. It was still cold and snowy out. Doug waited while Tom got out, locking the car. Doug stroked his chin. “So, is it true? About your dad? I’ve heard he was a really awesome cop.” He said. He didn’t know if it was the right thing to ask, but he already had, so there was no turning back now. Doug hoped that he hadn’t upset Tom. That was not the thing he had wanted to do. He was genuinely intrigued though. 

Tom looked at him. His brown eyes were very expressive. That was not the thing he had wanted Doug to ask, but he supposed it was best to get it out the way now. Tom’s brown hair was gelled and in his eyes. Judy had done it for him. He wasn’t sure he liked it. It was going to take some getting used to. He nodded. “Yeah.” That was all he said. Tom didn’t want to talk about it. He hoped Doug would get it and leave it there. He cast his glance on Doug. “Do you want to be brothers? We should have a complicated past, too.” He thought that would be the best thing for them to go with. Tom started up towards the school. Doug followed him. “We could be in and out of juvie.” Tom looked at Doug as they carefully walked across the snow covered grounds.

“That sounds like a good plan.” Doug said. He cracked his knuckles. He didn’t like being on the beat. Doug was sure that he was born to be an undercover cop. He really liked it. He had been undercover for a little while in homicide before he had been pulled out because he wasn’t believable. He hadn’t liked being pulled out. Jump Street would be great. Doug ran his hand through his dark curls. “The McQuaids we are.” He agreed. When they went inside, it was with the swagger of two juvie delinquents. Heaven help the perps in Waylon County High.

Later that week, Elliot and Olivia had returned home. What they had found when they got there was completely shocking. There was a dead dog on their front lawn. They were not sure at all why it was there. But that was just fine. They’d figure it out soon enough. 

 

_**Author’s note: The characters from 21 Jump Street in this fic have ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MOVIE OF THE SAME NAME. That is a PIECE OF SHIT FORGERY . Hope you liked! I hope the next update will be longer for ya’ll. XD.** _


	6. Things Are Heating Up

Chapter Six: Things Are Heating Up

The dog had been the right touch. He was sure of it. They had looked so shocked when they saw it on the lawn. That had really been the best part. He was going to get Elliot back for torturing him. It was so….. well, he didn’t have a good word for it. He was across the street, watching them. It had been a week since he had left the dog on the lawn. They had been functioning normally. Now he had to come up with something else. He just wasn’t sure what. He was running low on supplies. He was going to have to hit a bodega. Of course he didn’t have any kind of job. That was way too normal. He preferred the out rims of society. It was probably why Elliot had had to arrest him in the first place. He watched them out of his binoculars. He didn’t know what to do next. It had to be really good. He wanted it to be better than the dog. He would figure it out. They were just sitting in the living room. He wouldn’t be seen, he was sure of it. They would never see him from where he was sitting. They were happy. That was so unacceptable. He kept his gaze on their house, refusing to look away. 

Elliot was watching tv. Olivia was reading. He really didn’t know what to say. They were in a fight. He was so confused as to what he had really done. She was so hormonal. He flipped the channels, trying to find an old game on tv. Elliot knew he was going to have to say something eventually. He just didn’t know what. Elliot found a game and picked up his beer. This was really very uncomfortable. Elliot wished he knew what to do. “Liv? I’m getting a new beer…… can I get you anything?” He asked. He really hoped that she would say something and break this silence. He couldn’t take it anymore. They hadn’t fought this bad in awhile. Elliot did not want to sleep on the couch. He liked his bed. He got up, and looked at her expectantly. 

Olivia looked at Elliot. She didn’t know if she was ready to talk to him again. They were fighting mostly because Olivia’s baby hormones were out of whack. She had gotten mad at him for something incredibly stupid. She didn’t even remember what it was. That was the sad part. She ran her hand through her long brown hair. This was really sad. Finally she said, “No. I’m fine.” Olivia went back to the book she was reading. She had also been wondering who had left the dog on their front lawn. She still couldn’t believe that had happened. They still didn’t know who had done it, either. 

The doorbell rang. Elliot got his beer and then went to answer it. It was Casey, with a couple of pizzas. She grinned at him. “Hey, bro.” She said, as he stepped back to let her in. Casey knew they’d been fighting, and she wanted to show them that she was there for them. Casey knew Olivia’s hormones were acting up. She stepped inside, and followed him to the living room. Casey gave Olivia a grin. “Hey, Liv, I brought pizza.” Casey had also been trying to get out of her apartment. Her sister was staying, and she was incredibly young, and partied a lot. It made it hard to do her job. Casey sat down with Olivia on the couch. “Also, I needed to get out of my apartment. My twenty year old sister is staying. So I needed to get away from her. All she’s doing is partying and it’s not good.” Casey opened the box of pizza and Elliot got her a beer and Olivia a soda. 

Olivia grinned at Casey. “You are an angel.” She grabbed a slice of pizza. “And your sister is visiting? Since when?” She asked. She took a bite out of her slice. Her leg went onto Elliot’s lap. She was really pretty horny. Her toes danced along Elliot’s length, and he let out a squeak. Casey was too busy eating and getting into the game. Olivia kept her foot in his lap, as she ate. “I’m glad you came over. It was pretty quiet.” She said. Her other hand ran over her stomach. She was so glad that there was a baby in there. They deserved to be happy. They had been through so much in the past few months. She leaned over to kiss him. Olivia gave him a look, to let him know she was forgiving him. He gave her a smile and kissed her back. 

Elliot was glad that Olivia had seemed to forgive him. He was so much happier when they got along. Elliot grabbed his own slice of pizza. “So, Casey, if you want you can totally stay the night. We’ve got plenty of bedding and Olivia finally got the spare bedroom decorated. You can stay in there.” Elliot didn’t really care about the way the spare bedroom was decorated. But he was glad that Olivia had enjoyed putting it all together. Elliot cracked open his beer. He took a long sip and wished that he could find out who had left that dog on their lawn. He really couldn’t imagine who it might have been and it was driving him crazy. It was puzzling him. It also made no sense, either. It was a completely random act of violence. He looked at Casey. “You find out anything about that poor dog?” He asked. 

Casey wished she had. “No way. I don’t know why someone targeted you guys.” She got another piece of pizza. She took a sip of her beer. “How are you doing, Liv?” Casey shrugged as she thought about Olivia’s question about her sister. “My sister has some kind of issue with my mother. I’m not really sure why, or what. I can’t get her to talk about it. I don’t know if it matters though. I can’t make her to talk to my mom.” Casey wasn’t sure why her sister had to be so stubborn too. She grinned as the team she was rooting for won the game. Casey was glad she had come over. She needed to just relax and let off some steam. She took a bite of pizza. 

After the game, Olivia and Elliot were kissing feverishly on the way to the bedroom. Casey was passed out in the spare bedroom. Elliot and Casey had been drinking like crazy. Casey had passed out early, and Elliot had carried her to the bedroom. Olivia hadn’t been able to keep her hands off him. Her hormones were driving her crazy. They dropped on the bed, and Elliot took off her shirt, his hands moving over her stomach. Olivia moved into his touch. She loved how much he liked her being pregnant. His hand stroked her belly, and she unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off. Her hands ran over his chest. He was so strong, and she really loved that. He was the strongest guy she had ever been with. Olivia pressed up against him, her arms going around his neck. Elliot pushed her back on the bed, sucking at her bottom lip. Her whole body shivered. He was very good at kissing. Olivia felt his length pressing against her leg. She was already ready for him, she was soaking wet. His hand cupped her breast, pinching her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She squeaked in pleasure. It felt amazing. Her back arched underneath him. Her hands settled on her waist, working on getting his pants off. She slipped them off his waist, and was delighted to discover he was commando. He had the perfect size waist, and she loved his ass. She gripped it as he lowered his mouth to her breast, taking it and sucking. She arched her back, causing more of her breast to go into his mouth. She shivered and pressed tighter against him, his hand going and pushing her pants off her hips. 

He hooked his arms around her legs, lifting them up and placing himself at her entrance. Olivia gasped and grabbed him, easing him into her. Enough foreplay. Olivia was ready for the home stretch. She scratched at his back, so turned on. That made him sink deeper into her. Olivia cried out and pushed up against him, to take more of him into her. He was so big. Sometimes it was almost too much. She always liked to take him all on though. It kept her turned on, too. She arched her back hard, her breathing quickening. It wasn’t going to take long to come. She was already so turned on. “Oh, El…” She said, her voice strangled. Olivia could hardly think right now, she was so close to her own orgasm. She leaned up, to kiss him, her hands gathering in the hair at the nape of his neck. That caused him to cry out. That always felt good, and he was close to his own orgasm. 

They both came together. That was always the best. Olivia loved when they came together. She stroked him, wanting him to get hard again. She wanted to go again. Olivia’s fingers slid over the shaft, and he groaned, fisting her hair. She moved her hand faster, hoping it would take less time to get him ready that way. Her fingers spread along the base, and he sucked on her neck. Soon, he was growing hard again and she was easing him back inside her. His hips began to rock, and Olivia let out a sigh of relief. It felt so much better with him inside her. Olivia gripped his ass tightly, and pushed him deeper into her. Olivia held on tightly. She moved with him, her breath coming faster. She was almost going to come again. That was good. Olivia gasped and her hand slapped on the bed, and gripped the comforter. Then she was coming and she bit his shoulder lightly as she did. “Oh fuck.” She shuddered and lay back on the bed. “That was amazing, El.” They usually didn’t go twice, they didn’t always have enough energy. 

The next morning, Elliot awoke to a sunny day. It was almost time for Valentine’s Day. He wasn’t sure what he was getting Olivia yet. She always told him that he was all she needed. Elliot liked that but he wanted to make sure that he got her something this year. He wanted her to feel special. She was carrying his baby, and that made her the most special baby in the world. He yawned and stretched, trying not to wake Olivia. They had spooned for awhile, and it had been late when she’d fallen asleep. Elliot got up and went to make coffee. He had to go to work. Casey was in the kitchen when he got out there. “Yo, Novak.” He said, as he got out some coffee filters. Elliot ran his hand over his short hair as the coffee maker started going. He got out some eggs to start breakfast. He started cracking them in a bowl. “You want an omelet?” He asked. He got out some mushrooms, cheese, and ham to put in them. Elliot knew how to cook, he had to learn so he could cook for himself when he was first on his own. He didn’t know how he had gotten through so many years of his life without her. 

Casey had a bit of a hangover. “No, thanks. I’m just going to drink this coffee and get some breakfast at Taco Bell.” She said. “I’ve got a case to begin work on today.” Casey rubbed her temples. She lived so much more now that she worked for SVU and had Elliot and Olivia in her life. She was glad, because she had had such a busy life before. All she had done was school and work. She still had a lot of work to do, but she had friends now so it wasn’t so bad. Casey just needed a boyfriend now. She was picky. The last time she’d had one they’d had to break up because he hadn’t liked her working so much. Casey didn’t know how she’d find someone who’d accept her job. She supposed that she was going to have to meet someone in the job, like Elliot and Olivia had. She didn’t want another lawyer though. Most of the ones she came into contact with were defense attorneys. “So, did you and Olivia make up?” She asked. 

Elliot grinned as he started mixing the stuff into the eggs to put on. “Yes, we did.” He was glad to say. He added the eggs to the pan. He planned to take Olivia’s breakfast to her. She was carrying his child, she deserved it. Elliot got out some bread to toast. He was glad that he had started breakfast. He was starved, his stomach was rumbling. Elliot let out a breath and added the bread to the toaster. “I hope that Liv still is sleeping. I don’t want her to wake up till I take her breakfast. She slept later than me.” He checked out the eggs. It wasn’t ready to be turned over yet. He still thought that Casey should stay here and eat breakfast but he supposed she could do what she wanted. Elliot didn’t think Taco Bell counted as real breakfast. There were noises, and Olivia joined them in the kitchen. Elliot looked at her and said, “Babe, why are you up? I was trying to make sure you got to sleep.” He said, as he let the toast pop. 

Yawning, Olivia got a cup to get some orange juice. She thought that breakfast smelled great. “The baby woke me up. So I decided to stay awake because I smelled breakfast.” Olivia gave Casey a grin, who was drinking from her cup of coffee. “Hungover, Casey?” She asked, as she sank down on a chair. She drank her juice and Elliot placed a plate with an omelet on it in front of her. She grabbed a fork to dig into it. She loved when Elliot cooked for her. It was so hot. Olivia was also starving. She just wished she could have some coffee. She was used to drinking it. She had a doctor’s appointment that day. She wasn’t expecting Elliot to go with her. He had to work and she’d not asked him to go. Olivia didn’t know that she wanted to go to the doctor. What if he had bad news? Olivia couldn’t take any more bad news. All she wanted was good news. Things felt like they were going okay. Olivia ran her hand through her long dark hair. It was getting longer because of her pregnancy. She didn’t mind, Elliot liked her hair longer. “I am still tired, I am sure I can fall asleep again soon.” She was so sleepy. “Also, it’s super cold.” She said. 

“What are you guys doing for Valentine’s Day?” Casey asked curiously. She had plans with Cragen. They were going to hang out and watch action movies. Casey was actually looking forward to it. She wasn’t expecting to get an actual date anyway. She was okay with that, she didn’t really like Valentine’s Day. It was a very greeting card holiday. It didn’t mean that you loved your significant other more on that day than you did any other day. She didn’t think everyone else agreed with her, however. Casey was used to that however. When you were a lawyer, no one agreed with you. “I bet El’s got something planned, don’t you, El?” She asked, raising her eyebrows at him comically. She was sure that he did, he usually went all out for Olivia on Valentine’s Day. It was cute, really. She thought they were one of the cutest couples she’d ever seen. They had this energy, they just flowed together. 

“Of course I have a plan.” Elliot shot Casey a look, as he sat down with them at the table. He sipped from his coffee cup. “I always have a plan. There’s no one luckier than me. Except maybe Olivia.” He teased, getting a smile from his wife. He dug into his own breakfast. He was starving himself. Elliot supposed he should dial it back on Valentine’s Day, he’d have to learn to do better every year. He couldn’t wait to let it all fall into place. Olivia really deserved it after the past few months they’d had. They deserved some happiness. Elliot leaned and gave her a kiss, running his hand over her stomach. It was too early yet to feel the baby kicking. He wished it wasn’t. He couldn’t wait to feel the baby kick. She practically glowed and he liked that, too. This had not been completely planned but it was amazing. He ate a little faster, he’d be late if he didn’t. “I don’t want to get caught off guard like most of the men in this country. They give the rest of us a bad name.” He took a long sip from his mug. He loved mornings like this, just talking and being with Olivia. He of course didn’t mind that Casey was there. She was a lot anyway. 

Olivia ate some more. “You two better get going or you’ll be late. I got the cleanup.” She said, putting down her fork. Elliot gave her a kiss and ran upstairs to get dressed. Olivia went to get the paper, as Casey went to get dressed also. Olivia had already gotten out some things for her to borrow. She wondered if she’d get good news at the doctor. She couldn’t stop thinking about it. Olivia tried to calm down. Getting all excited or worried wasn’t going to help anything. She didn’t want to get all worked up anyway. She took the paper back to the kitchen. Olivia put it down to clean up the dishes before she got down to reading it. It could be an exercise in futility, because with her hormones out of whack it caused her to get upset at the news sometimes. She hummed to herself as she washed the dishes. She was going to go and get some new books after her appointment, especially if she got bad news. Not that she wanted that. Olivia tried to concentrate on washing. 

Meanwhile, Tom Hanson was sitting with Doug Penhall in the chapel. They were waiting to debrief their boss on how things were going at school. He was sleepy. He had been on the phone with Doug for a couple of hours the night before. Tom had tried to get off the phone a few times. Doug was a hard person to know. Tom supposed he liked him, however. He didn’t have a lot of friends, and anyone that accepted him was a good thing. He was leaning back in his chair, listening to Doug telling Harry and Judy a story. Tom was usually the quiet one. Harry could be shy but Doug usually brought out anyone’s talkative side. Tom ran his hand through his hair. He wasn’t used to being undercover yet. He supposed he would get there eventually. He had wanted to be a cop just like his father. Tom also liked it because there were rules and regulations. And everyone had to follow them. Tom had always liked rules, even if he had used to get into fights at school. It had mostly been because they had talked a lot of shit about his dad. Tom had wanted to stick up for him. It had stopped after his father had died, though. 

“Earth to Tom.” Doug said, as he finished his story. Tom was a hard person to get to know. Doug liked him, though. He wondered what was going on in his friend’s mind. Tom didn’t talk about much. Doug was a big talker. He always had been. He was still trying to get used to Tom’s silence. Even if it did give Doug more of a chance to talk. They were getting a new case that day. The last one had been incredibly easy. Some cases were. Doug loved being undercover. He liked the chance to do high school again. Doug had had a great time in high school. He had of course had lots of girlfriends. He had been on school sports teams, too. It had been a great way to get his mind off his mother’s suicide, too. Doug looked at Tom. “You’re so quiet. Especially in the mornings.” Doug hoped that he would take the hint and actually join the conversation. He didn’t always, which sort of bothered Doug sometimes. He had gotten Tom out of the house a few times that was not for bowling. That was a plus. 

Tom nodded. “I’m sorry, Doug. Just tired and I haven’t gotten any coffee yet.” He got up to go to the coffee pot and get a cup. They had a fancy new one since the department was pretty new and had just gotten its funds. Tom didn’t really care, as long as it held caffeine. He poured some into a mug. “So, we get a new case today. You got any ideas about cover stories?” He asked. Tom hoped he did. He didn’t really have any ideas. Of course, it also depended on the case they got. They had to make sure that they would be believable in the situation. Tom sat back down after adding the necessary creamer and sugar into his coffee. He took a sip once he’d settled in his seat. Fuller came in and started giving out assignments. Tom listened quietly, he and Doug were going to a new school in Brooklyn to catch a kid selling drugs. It was most of their cases. Tom watched as Harry and Judy headed off to their own school. Tom elected to drive, Doug had a motorcycle and he didn’t feel like getting behind him on the bike. Tom unlocked his car and they climbed in. He put the travel cup he’d filled with his coffee in the cup holder. “You decided on our story?” Tom asked. 

“No. Got any ideas?” Doug asked. He thought they should do something simple. He was all for being the McQuaids. Doug loved being the McQuaids. He had such a good time, it was very freeing. Doug leaned the seat back a little. “You shouldn’t be so quiet. Or grumpy in the mornings.” He said, trying not to sound too much of an ass about it. Doug didn’t want Tom to think he was being judgmental or something. He wasn’t trying to be. Doug looked outside. “It’s cold out… I hate winter.” He was mostly talking to fill the silence. Doug didn’t really like silence. He preferred to talk. The silence gave him time to think and that was not what he wanted. “You want to just be the McQuaids? I mean, it’s handy and we don’t have to come up with anything else.” Doug said. Tom inclined his head in acceptance. Tom was quiet otherwise, and Doug wondered how someone could hold so much in. Doug was such an extroverted person, he wasn’t used to getting along with introverted people like Tom. He ran his hand through his curly brown hair. It was usually unruly. 

Tom didn’t mind Doug chattering away in the car at all. It allowed him to be quiet. He hated being Tom McQuaid but he was fine with doing so because it made Doug happy. Anything that made Doug happy was just fine with Tom because Doug was always easier to get along with when he was happy. He nodded his head about the cold. “It is cold.” He said amiably. Tom wondered what the school would be like. Most of the schools they went to were large and busy. Tom liked the smaller ones a lot more. They were easier to get adjusted to. The larger ones didn’t care as much about there being a new student. Tom shook his head, a few strands of hair had fallen into his brown eyes. He was not used to dressing the way he had to dress for this job. He wasn’t at all used to having to style his hair, either. All he had used to do was brush it and part it. Now he had to gel it. He supposed it wasn’t such a bad thing. He needed to learn to broaden his horizons. That’s one of the reasons he had let Doug take him out clubbing. That had actually been fun, surprisingly. Tom hadn’t expected to have fun. Clubs were busy and loud. But he had also gone home with someone. That had been the part he’d liked. 

Later that afternoon, Olivia was getting out of the doctor’s office. She had gotten good news, and she was so relieved. She was on her way to her favorite used book store. She needed some new romance novels. She usually wasn’t so into them but now that she had Elliot, she got the need to read them. She had of course read the _Fifty Shades_ books. They had been good, but Olivia hadn’t really seen what the big deal was about them. She couldn’t wait to tell Elliot what had happened at the doctor. She had been told everything was going well and that she shouldn’t expect any problems. That had been the best possible thing that could have happened. Olivia arrived at the bookstore, and went inside. She browsed slowly, not really sure what to get. She thought maybe she should get a few baby name books too. That would be really helpful. Olivia hadn’t allowed herself to really think about names yet. She hadn’t really wanted to get her hopes up. Now she could afford to think about it. She was so glad. Olivia hummed to herself as she looked about the shelves, her ring catching the light. 

“Olivia Benson?” Came a voice, and she turned around. Tom had once been a victim’s witness, and Olivia had had to interview him. They hadn’t talked in awhile. Tom was glad to run into her. He was a few years younger than her, but he had had a crush on her at the time. He offered his hand for her to shake. That’s when he noticed the ring on her hand. “I guess it’s not Benson anymore, is it?” He asked, giving her a smile. “That is amazing. When did you get married?” Tom was happy for her, and she seemed happy. He adjusted the Stephen King paperbacks he was holding as she smiled at him. Of all the people he expected to run into, it was not Olivia. He was glad. They hadn’t talked in so long and Tom had missed her. She had one of the best laughs he’d ever heard. He had missed it. It had also been nice to meet another cop. Tom hadn’t met many cops from the city that he hadn’t worked with. “How are you otherwise? It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other.” Tom could not hide the fact that he was glad to see her. He had liked her so much when he had first met her. His brown eyes lit up too. 

It was nice to see Tom. “Why, Tom Hanson… it’s great to see you.” Olivia said, grinning. She shook his hand when he offered it and grinned some more. “You look great. And it’s not been very long, just since Christmas. I’m…. I’m pregnant, too.” She said, unable to keep from smiling ear to ear. She was so happy she couldn’t keep it in. Olivia had thought Tom was a very nice guy. She was glad to have run into him. “I never would have expected to run into you in a million years.” She said, before giving him a brief hug. Olivia wouldn’t mind having another friend, and Tom was another cop. There was just this….camaraderie and sense of brotherhood with other cops. She knew that Tom would get that and they’d have a much easier back and forth than she would someone who wasn’t a cop. Olivia thought it took a special kind of person to be a cop. She wasn’t sure that she could maintain a friendship with someone who wasn’t a cop. She just didn’t have the time. A cop would understand. “Do you want to get a cup of coffee? I have some time before my husband gets home.” That still felt weird to say. Her husband. 

Tom gave her a wide smile. “Coffee would be great.” He was glad she had asked. “Just let me pay for these, and I’ll be ready.” He went to the cash register. Tom would have to remind himself that she was married, but he wouldn’t make a move on her. He had never hit on a married woman before. He wouldn’t want someone to do that to him. Tom never understood how men could do that. Cheat on their wives or girlfriends or hit on someone who was married. It just wasn’t right. Anyone who would do that had no honor. He paid for his books, and joined Olivia again. “Let’s go…. Unless you still needed to look.” He said, running his hand through his brown hair and holding his bag.

“I can come back. I wasn’t sure what I was really looking for.” Olivia replied, and followed Tom outside. There was a Starbucks not far from the shop. Olivia was glad, she could get some decaf. It wasn’t the same, but it would be nice. She would appreciate the company, too. They walked down the sidewalk, talking amiably. Olivia was telling him about the wedding, not knowing that she was being photographed across the street. She was just enjoying talking with Tom, who she had always thought was a very good listener. 

The man grinned. He would have fun sending these to Elliot. 

 

_**Author’s note: Hope ya’ll liked! I will hopefully have another update soon! Don’t worry, I promise El and Liv won’t break up, and the baby will be safe. XD.** _


	7. Throwing In A Wrench, Not A Towel

Chapter Seven: Throwing in A Wrench, Not A Towel

Valentine's Day dawned bright and early. Olivia was awakened to the smells of bacon, eggs, and French toast. There were home fries, too. Olivia licked her lips. That smelled great. As she was getting up, Elliot came into the room with a tray. He put it in front of her. “Elliot...” She said, her heart pounding. She didn't know what to say. He was so amazing to her. Olivia didn't deserve him. She never thought she had. Olivia still couldn't believe that they had met in a coffee house. It was surreal. Olivia leaned back against the pillows. “When did you have time to do this?” She asked, looking up at him. She tucked a piece of her long dark hair behind her ear. This was going to be completely amazing. She took a bite of her toast. “Baby, you are going to spoil me.” She said. Olivia closed her mouth, enjoying the bite. It did taste great. “These are amazing as always. I will never learn to really cook French toast so well.” She had never really asked Elliot where he'd learned to cook. She would have guessed his mother, but he never really talked about her. She was starting to get very curious. She hadn't even ever heard him mention her name. Olivia sipped her coffee. “So, what else do you have planned?”

Setting his blue eyes on her, he thought about how best to answer. He didn't want to give away his plans just yet. Elliot had big plans for her. He always did when it came to Valentine's Day. “Now, babe, I have to have some secrets.” Elliot gave her a smile and sipped his own coffee. He didn't know what to say. She was a cop, too, it was hard to surprise her. She was just as smart as he was, if not smarter. Elliot watched her eat. He'd already eaten while he'd been cooking and was just enjoying his second cup of coffee. Elliot didn't know how he had gotten so lucky. Olivia was such an amazing woman. He had gone through so many psycho bitches before he had met her. Elliot didn't know if he had ever thought he'd meet someone like her. Little did he know, when he was eighteen, they'd met. Olivia had only been fourteen. She had looked older, and all they had had was a chance encounter. They didn't know that the other person was so important to them. Olivia and Elliot would not be what they were together had they remembered, however. They didn't like each other.

_A chance meeting_

The beach at the Rockaway was somewhere that Elliot had gone every summer of his life. It was a good place to get away from his mother. His father had to work, so Elliot didn't have to get away from him as much. Elliot never wanted to be home when his father was. It was dangerous. Joesph Stabler was very hard on Elliot. Elliot mostly just tried to stay out of his way. It was already a very hot day, it was June, and he had just graduated from high school. He was planning on going to the police academy. Eventually he'd take the detective's exam. He was at the beach today to scope out the girls. He had just gotten out of this relationship with this girl Justine. It had been one of the worst ones he'd ever had. He kind of just wanted to have some fun for awhile. He was Catholic, so he wasn't sure he was going to randomly have sex, but it's not like he was super Catholic. Elliot was kind of trying to deny it at the moment, because it was the way he had been raised, and he didn't want anything that reminded him of his parents in his life right now. He was wearing a pair of swim trunks, and a pair of sunglasses. He had a bag, and a towel, but he put them in a spot and worked on scoping. That's when he saw her. 

Olivia didn't really know what she was doing at Rockaway Beach. It was far from Manhattan. She had come here with one of her buddies. They had dragged her here. She wasn't sure what she was going to do. At least she'd brought some of her _Sweet Valley_ books. Olivia laid out on the towel they had brought. Olivia was not planning on going in the water. She was wearing a bathing suit, though. A bikini. It was pink, and the straps barely covered up anything. It was tied behind her neck. She was wearing a pair of shorts with the bottom. She lifted her sunglasses so she could read her book. They'd brought an umbrella too, that she had stuck in the sand. She was leaning as far back under it as she could. She leaned and read. Olivia was already very well developed. She was only 14 but could pass for 16. Olivia didn't see Elliot looking at her. She was too busy being focused on her book. She watched as Delia talked to another one of their friends. She looked over then, and saw Elliot looking at her. She didn't know how to feel under that blue gaze. He was hot, she had to admit. Too old, though.

Elliot decided to go over to her. He was going to at least ask her her name. She didn't look that much younger than he was. He thought she was beautiful. She didn't know what he was, he was sure. He'd never seen her here before. He had been coming here long enough that he knew most of the people that came here. He didn't know her. He loped across the sand to her. Elliot didn't know what his first line should be. He didn't know what he was going to get out of this. Elliot gave her his best sly grin. He didn't believe it, but she gave him an indignant glare. He ran his hands over his chest. “I'm.....” He stopped. There was something about her that just made him pause. He wasn't sure if he should tell her his name or not. He ran his hand over his hair, which he still kept short. “I've never seen you here before.” Elliot went with. He didn't know how this girl could have him so undone. He was at a complete loss for words. It was something that he was not used to. He was used to knowing the right words to say. It was new and he liked it. Presented with a challenge. Guys liked that sometimes. “So, I didn't mean to disturb you, but you.... I had to come and talk to you. You are so beautiful.... I have never seen someone so beautiful.”

Those lines were incredibly cheesy. Olivia looked at him, an eyebrow raised. “I have never been here before.” She allowed. That was all she was going to give him. She folded her arms, putting down her book. “You are able to get everyone you have ever tried to get.” She said, rolling her eyes. Olivia wasn't going to let him get to her that way. Olivia lowered her gaze back to her book. She wasn't going to let this Lothario get to her. She shook her head to herself as she continued to read her book. Olivia knew guys who were losers. She was here because of a man who had raped her mother. Olivia often wondered who it was, and why her mother had chosen to keep her. She didn't know if that was a good or bad thing sometimes. She might have been better off with someone who had actually wanted her. Olivia knew that her mother loved her some days, and other days, she knew that her mother hated her. It was all too real to her. Olivia was never sure how her mother was going to react about anything on a daily basis. It was very frustrating. She liked to be out as often as she could. Olivia didn't look back up at him.

Cold shoulder. He would like to say that he had been surprised, but he wasn't. Elliot had thought she might react like that. He didn't walk away. “I am not going to walk away.” Elliot repeated. He set his piercing blue eyes on her. That olive skin was gorgeous. Elliot wondered what nationality she was. Elliot longed to run his fingers over her skin, it looked unbelievably soft. “You are beautiful, no matter what you think I am.” He told her. Elliot didn't know if he had already messed this up. He was not one to give up. He was very tenacious. He always had been. “I don't give up when it's something that I really want. You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but let me get you something from the snack shack.” Elliot was ready to get her anything that she wanted. As long as she would let him. Elliot looked at the books she had sitting with her. He had never heard of them before. He was going to use it to get her to talk to him. “You like to read? What are you reading?” Elliot asked. She barely looked at him. Elliot wasn't deterred. He was going to press on. He hadn't been invited, but he sat down next to her. She didn't say anything about it. Elliot ran his hand along his arm. It was whaet he did when he was nervous. 

“I don't want anything from the snack shack.” Olivia replied coolly. She didn't answer him at all about the book she was reading. Olivia didn't think it was that important. Not to mention, she didn't want him to make fun of her. Most people didn't think that _Sweet Valley_ books were that great. Olivia didn't want to put up with that right now. “Don't keep trying. It's impossible. You aren't going to get anywhere. My pants are staying on. I am not going to give you what it is you want.” Olivia told him, lifting her brown eyes to his. She rolled them. “You are not going to get me to give in. Also, you are not going to believe this, but the world does not revolve around you. I am not sure that anyone's ever told you that before.” Olivia didn't regret saying it. It was the truth. She would say it again if pressed. “You just need to go. I am not into guys like you.” She dropped her gaze back to her book. Olivia kept it there. For whatever it was worth, he was super fine. He just wasn't worth her time. She waited, with the hope that he would just go away. She got her wish, he got up and left. 

_Valentine's Day, 2013_

Olivia looked at him as she finished her breakfast. The cocky blue eyed boy of 18 was now a beautiful and compassionate man of 36. She wondered what he was thinking. He was being quiet. “You are so beautiful.” Olivia told him. He was. His eyes were bright blue, so bright. He was happy. She couldn't imagine being happier herself right now. They were having a ababy. They had this beautiful house. They both loved their jobs. Olivia didn't really know if they could do this. If they could really be happy. Olivia thought they had been so far. Other than losing the baby. She ate some more. She could hardly believe that she was pregnant again. She ran her free hand over her belly, wondering about the little person in there. Olivia wasn't sure what she wanted more, a baby girl or a baby boy. What she mostly wanted was the baby to have Elliot's blue eyes. His eyes were so bright blue it was like looking into the sky. Olivia loved looking into his eyes. She could do it for hours. She looked at him. “You are so beautiful that I can't even believe you're even allowed to exist. All the men in the world should be jealous of you.” She got lost in his eyes as she almost always did.

Elliot looked back into her brown ones. She had eyes like melted chocolate. He didn't think he'd ever seen such expressive eyes. “Olivia, I love that you think I'm that beautiful.” Elliot had never met someone with such gorgeous eyes. He had never met such a beautiful and vivacious woman before. A woman like Olivia was so amazing to be with. She had all the beauty. Elliot didn't know what she was doing with him in the first place. Elliot had always thought he was too gruff and burly to ever get someone like Olivia. Most of the girls he'd been with paled in comparison. None of them even touched Olivia's beauty. “I do. You are the most stunning woman I have ever seen in my life.” He leaned forward and kissed her lips. She kissed back. Elliot was taking her to the ice skating rink, and then they were going to go get cocoa at Dean  & Deluca, where they had met. Elliot thought it was a very simple and romantic plan. Elliot knew she would love it. He was also planning on taking her to this Italian place they loved.

Olivia looked at Elliot. She had finished her breakfast. “How long do I have to get ready for wherever it is that you are taking me?” She asked, wondering how long she would have. She also didn't know where they were going, so she didn't know what to wear. It was extremely frustrating. It was hard to dress for what you didn't know was coming. She moved to move the tray, but Elliot grabbed it from her. 

“You've got plenty of time. An hour or so. Is that enough? And you should make sure there are layers, that's all I'm saying.” Elliot knew that if he didn't tell her that, then she would hold a grudge. And he'd be in serious trouble. He wanted to avoid that if at all possible. He balanced the tray carefully, and leaned to kiss her. “You'll look beautiful, you always do.” Olivia just smirked at him and he went into the kitchen. He put the dishes in the dishwasher. Elliot hummed under his breath. He wondered if Olivia was going to like his plan, but he hoped so. He didn't know how she couldn't, it was a great plan. They hadn't been back to D&D in awhile. Elliot just wished that he had thought to propose there. As it was, his proposal was amazing.

A couple of hours later, and they were at the rink in Rockefeller Center. He was holding onto her hand, and they were having a blast. He held onto her tightly, but neither of them had fallen once. She was glowing. She was so excited. Olivia wondered if she was going to make it through this without falling. She trusted Elliot to keep her from falling. She gave him a big grin. “You are really amazing. I can't believe that you thought this up.” She laughed as they skated around the rink. Olivia was having the time of her life, even if it was cold as hell out here. She let go of his hand briefly to try a turn. She managed to turn but almost fell on her ass. She laughed and grabbed out for him. He took her hand, and carefully pulled her laughing body closer. She have him a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was truly happy. She had never thought she'd be this happy. It was completely insane. Olivia had thought that she'd done too much wrong in order to get nothing.

Elliot gave her a grin when she held onto him and kissed him. He held onto her and licked his lips. She was amazing as usual. It escaped him why she had chosen him. But he never wanted to look a gift horse in the mouth. He didn't want to ruin things by looking at it too hard. “You really are having fun.” He mused, giving her a surprised glance. She was having the time of her life. He was glad that she was having fun. Elliot hadn't known for sure if she would like it or not. Looking at her now, it was easy to tell that she did like it. He held onto her tightly so she wouldn't fall. Elliot could hardly believe it, but this day was turning out amazing. He figured soon they should get it to D&D, because Elliot was feeling cold. He needed a warm coffee. It was all he could think about. He was sure Liv was cold too. Elliot felt eyes on him. He looked around, trying to determine where it was coming from. He didn't see anyone, but he still felt like he could feel eyes on him. He finally caught the glance of this guy who looked vaguely familiar. He wondered who it was. He nudged Olivia. “Hey, babe, who is that?” He asked her. Her gaze followed his, and her nose scrunched up as she thought.

Finally it dawned on her. “Oh, that's Tom Hanson, remember? He was a witness on a case.” Olivia grinned. “Tom!” She called out. She pulled El with her as she skated over to him. She was glad to see him. She was grinning from ear to ear. “How are you?” She asked as they approached him. Olivia gave him another smile. “This is my husband, Elliot, in case you don't remember.” She said. 

Tom looked at her. He offered his hand for Elliot to shake. He didn't really know how the other man was going to take to him. He had never told Olivia he had had a crush on her. It would make things complicated. He didn't want things that way. They had a nice, easy friendship. Tom smiled. “It's nice to meet you. Again.” He amended. They had met once before. “I heard you were married.” He said. Tom was here for a friend thing with Doug and Judy. He didn't have a girlfriend, and it was nice to hang out with his friends. Although, Doug and Judy were starting to flirt with each other a lot.

Elliot nodded. “Yes. We're married. It's nice to meet you again.” He agreed. He really didn't know that he remembered Tom. But it was okay that he didn't. Tom seemed to have a good rapport with Olivia. Elliot wasn't the sort of jealous guy who didn't want Olivia to have friends. He did get jealous sometimes. But not about anyone who was friends with her. Elliot knew how much she loved him. He knew that she wanted to come home to him. He squeezed her hand, keeping his fingers tightly in hers. He looked at Tom, surveying him. “Are you here with someone?” He asked, as Olivia leaned into him, a little cold.

Tom shook his head. “Not really. I'm here with friends. We aren't together.” He shrugged. “I am just so glad to have something to do so I don't feel guilty for not having a girlfriend.” Tom ran his hand through his brown hair. He didn't really feel guilty, but there was something about this day that made him feel that way. He smiled at them. “You guys look like you are having a great time.” Tom said, running his hand over his arm. He didn't really know if he had the desire to have a girlfriend right now. Elliot and Olivia looked happy, but it still seemed like a lot of work.

Olivia looked at him, as she pressed close to Elliot. She didn't know what to say. Tom was a super nice guy. She had always liked him. She was sure that he could find someone if he really tried. It was going to be good for him. She didn't really know how things were going to go. It was all going to go crazy. They knew that there was someone out there, plotting and planning to get to them. Olivia knew that she shouldn't be thinking that way, it was Valentine's Day. She couldn't help it. It was on her mind now. She really wished that it wasn't. If she had her way, she'd be thinking about her husband. She just couldn't stop herself. Tom was here. She stayed close to Elliot. “We are having a great time.” She agreed. Olivia thought that Tom should get to have what and who he wanted. She just hoped that he would figure it all out. She lit up with a smile. “Are you sure you're having fun?” She asked. Olivia was looking forward to the hot coffee at Dean & Deluca. She was sure that was in the plan. It usually was in the Valentine's Day plans.

Elliot watched Olivia talk with Tom. He didn't really get why she was friends with this guy, but he wasn't going to stand in the way. He couldn't really keep up with the conversation. All he could think about was Olivia. They had been through so much together. They deserved to be happy. He didn't think they could handle anything else bad. He just wanted everything to work out. They deserved to have everything they ever wanted. Elliot had waited a very long time for someone like Olivia. He didn't think that he had ever been with anyone that he had really loved. Olivia was the first girl that he had ever really been able to be himself with. Olivia had accepted him, all of him. She never bugged him about who he was. It was something that he really appreciated about her. It was what he loved the most about her. Things with her until lately had always been all he had ever wanted. Now, it was hard to keep it all straight. Elliot was wondering how they were going to get through whomever was out there causing them trouble. He knew that they had to work things out. It was just hard because he didn't know who was trying to get to them. Elliot wouldn't let anyone get to them or their child.

Later that evening, they were holed up in their bedroom. They had had a wonderful time out. Now, they were relaxing in the bed, and Olivia was enjoying herself. She was eating brownies, they had had some Chinese food that they'd brought back to the apartment. Olivia was thinking about how much she loved Elliot. His arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her close. She was sipping from a glass of milk, and Elliot had a beer. She had thoroughly enjoyed her time. They had had a marvelous time skating. Olivia had noticed that Elliot didn't seem to really take to Tom. It was okay with her. She couldn't make him like anybody. She just wished that he would get why she was friends with Tom. He was just someone that she could talk to that wasn't in SVU. That was actually a comfort. She wondered if Elliot had sex on his mind. It was Valentine's Day. Olivia didn't think that they should have to, but if the mood was right. This felt really good. Just cuddling with him. Elliot was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She couldn't be without him.

Elliot was just enjoying her. He loved being with her. He could have done without the running into Tom, but he was fine with Olivia being friends with him. He wasn't sure why he wasn't really feeling Tom. He guessed it was because he could tell that Tom had feelings for Olivia. This was just not something that he could get on board with. Not that he blamed Tom. Olivia was beautiful. She could make just about anyone fall for her, really. Elliot had fallen for her very easily. There was no one he loved more. Olivia was his wife, and he would never change it. He also trusted Olivia. And he knew that if she knew about Tom's feelings for her she wouldn't hang around with him. Elliot stole a bite of her brownie. “That's good.” He said, grinning at her. “I know you didn't make those.” He was the one inthe house with the baking and cooking ability. He didn't mind fixing food. Olivia had lived on takeout before him. And little things like ramen. He stroked her waist. “Liv, how are you?” He asked. They hadn't talked much about the baby they'd lost. Elliot didn't want to dredge up anything, but he just wanted to make sure she was doing okay. Everything was going good right now.

Olivia looked at him curiously, not sure what he was getting at. “I'm fine, baby.” She replied. Her thoughts went to the baby they'd lost, but she didn't really want to think about that. It had been hard enough the first time. Olivia put down the empty plate of brownies. She looked up at him. “Why do you ask?” She asked. She didn't now if she wanted to hear why. Not if he was thinking about the miscarriage. She leaned her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. She liked hearing it. She could usually lull herself to sleep listening to it. She looked at the tv. Elliot had been going through the channels, trying to decide on something to watch. Olivia made him stop on an old Cheers episode. She had always liked it. She yawned. It had been a very long day. Olivia wasn't sure if she could stay awake any longer. She got tired easily since she was pregnant. “Mm, I love you.” She said, as her eyes began to slip closed. She didn't know if she was going to make it through this pregnancy, but she wanted to. She wanted to have this baby.

Elliot could tell that she was getting sleepy. He was okay with that. She needed her rest. She was pregnant. Elliot didn't want to take any chances. He didn't want to lose another baby. They deserved to be happy. Up until that had happened, they had been. Elliot said, “No reason, babe. Just curious.” He kissed the top of her head. “I love you too, Livvy.” He said. He didn't know if he really wanted to press the matter. She was happy and they'd had a good day. Elliot had always done his best to give her a Valentine's Day she would never forget. He was eventually going to run out of ideas. He just hoped that day was a long time away. Elliot ran his hand along her back. This was great. It always was, being with Olivia. She was already asleep. He didn't change the channel, he didn't mind the show. Elliot had had the lost baby on his mind a lot lately. He also hadn't told Olivia about the photos of her and Tom that he'd gotten in the mail. He didn't know what to think of them. He knew that Olivia wasn't cheating. He was sure that it was from the person who had put that dog on their lawn. Elliot didn't know what the person was trying to do.

Meanwhile, Tom and Doug were hanging out at his apartment. They had gone there to hang out after they had left the coffee shop. Tom had been surprised to find that Doug hadn't gone home with Judy. They had been flirting a lot at the coffee place. Tom didn't mind if they got together. Tom was happy for them if that's what they wanted. They were his best friends, along with Harry Ioki, of course. Tom and Doug were drinking and playing video games. They both were actually having a good time. They were trying to not think about not having girlfriends. Tom was trying not to think about Olivia. He didn't want to do anything to jeopardize her relationship with her husband. Tom didn't want to do anything to cause problems. He was glad that Olivia was happy. She deserved to be. Not to mention he was a little too young for her anyway. Tom had put on some game on ESPN and they were watching it. Tom wasn't really sure if he was actually ready to date someone. He thought that the fact that he liked a married woman was proof.

Doug was wondering what was bothering Tom. He'd been weird ever since they had been at the coffee place. Doug knew Tom didn't talk about things much. He hadn't in all the time they'd known each other. Doug was used to it. Doug always got it out of him eventually. He told Doug the important things. Just not this time. Doug was wondering if it was girl related. He hadn't dated anyone since Jump Street formed. He didn't know what to do. Getting Tom to talk was like pulling teeth. “You okay, Tom?” He asked, looking over at his buddy. He just hoped that he'd get an honest answer. “You can talk to me. You know that.” Doug didn't look away. He kept his eyes on his friend. Doug didn't know most of what Tom thought about. Doug wondered if Tom was into Judy or something, and that was what had him quiet. Doug had been flirting back but she'd started it. Doug liked her back. Doug had never heard Tom say that he liked her, but Tom didn't talk about much. It was impossible to know what he really felt about anything. Doug just hoped that that wasn't it. Because he really liked Judy a lot. She was all he wanted right now, besides Jump Street. “You're being awfully quiet, Tommy.”

Tom knew it was pointless to tell Doug not to call him 'Tommy.' Tom didn't really know if he wanted to talk about any of it with Doug. He trusted him completely. That wasn't it. He just didn't know he wanted to divulge and what he didn't. Tom already knew that he didn't and shouldn't go after Olivia. He knew that. There was no point in talking about it. “I'm fine, Doug.” He replied. “I mean it. I'm just quiet.” That was true, and always had been. He just hoped that Doug wouldn't push. Tom picked up another beer and cracked it open. He tried to focus on the game. He didn't mind sitting here with Doug like this. He wasn't usually one for hanging out with people, but Jump Street had changed him. He was all of a sudden more social than he had ever been before. Tom wasn't sure if that was something that was going to stay the same the longer he worked Jump Street, but he was rolling with the punches. Tom took a sip of the beer. “You flirted with Jude quite a bit tonight.” He said. “I didn't see that coming.” Tom wasn't sure what to say about that. “You like her, don't you?” 

Doug ran his hand through his shock of brown hair. “Yeah, I do.” He said, unable to keep the Penhall grin off his face. “I don't want to mess things up with her.” He said. He had liked Judy almost since he'd first met her. She was so very beautiful. She had skin like chocolate. Doug was just hoping that things would work out for them. They had a good chance. They were close. They were already such good friends. Doug was glad that Tom didn't seem to be upset about that at all, and he was glad. “I didn't expect her to flirt back.” Doug opened his own beer, also glad that Tom wasn't being all broody. He just couldn't deal with that right now. It had been a very good night. Things had actually been going really well for him lately. That was all that mattered. Doug really liked working Jump Street, and he had good friends. He also had a great loft apartment. He had worked hard to get it, too. That was something he was determined to keep until he had a good reason not to anymore. He tried to focus on the game Tom had turned on. Doug wasn't sure why he hadn't gone home with Judy. It had looked that way. Doug just didn't want to ruin things. He didn't want to rush anything, either. They would end up not being friends in the end.

All of that didn't really matter, because he was out there, and going to do his best to end Elliot Stabler's life.

 

_**Author's note: So, this could have been a longer chapter, but I've been working on it for awhile and I owe it to ya'll. So, I hopefully will get the next out sooner rather than later, I'm on an EO kick right now. XD. Haven't decided what the baby will be yet. Feel free to give suggestions. XD.** _


End file.
